


La última visita

by be_mine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_mine/pseuds/be_mine
Summary: Steve ya tomó una decisión. Debe desaparecer. Solo hay una cosa que debe hacer antes de partir. Visitar a la mujer del hombre que ama.





	1. La espera

Estaba tan cansado. Podía sentir que con cada paso que daba gastaba un poco más de la poca energía que le quedaba. No era que su cuerpo estuviera funcionando mal. Ya hace tiempo había descubierto que hiciera lo que hiciera, su cuerpo seguía adelante, manteniéndolo vivo y despierto. Despierto y pensando. Sin tregua. Sin descanso. La tormenta en su mente estaba drenando su energía. Sabía que necesitaba hacer algo drástico. No había sido una decisión fácil pero ya estaba tomada. Esto era lo último que debía hacer. Y era lo más importante.

Caminar por las calles de Nueva York se sentía extraño. Habian pasado casi seis meses desde el fin de los juicios. Era un hombre libre nuevamente. Libre de todo. De acusaciones. De obligaciones. Libre de decidir por primera vez en mucho tiempo qué quería hacer con el resto de su vida. Era una idea en cierta forma divertida. Su vida. No tenia idea qué era eso. No había “vivido” durante mucho tiempo. Algo tan simple como caminar por la calle se le hacia incómodo. No sentía que perteneciera allí. No sentía que pudiera quedarse o detenerse. La tensión en su cuerpo estaba siempre presente.

Afortunadamente pasaba desapercibido. Dejar crecer su barba había sido una buena idea. No era que sintiera la necesidad de rasurarse cada mañana. O peinarse. O levantarse siquiera. 

El traje que llevaba era como el de cualquier hombre que pasara a su lado. Un traje de oficina, simple y correcto. Perfecto para convertirse en uno mas en la multitud. Lo había elegido Sam antes de volver de DC. 

Sam. Había sido muy difícil despedirse de Sam. Las intenciones de su amigo eran buenas. Sam era un buen hombre. Siempre atento. Siempre preocupado por su bienestar. Finalmente su amigo entendió. Y respetó su decisión. Después de todo Sam tenia una vida a la que volver y ya era tiempo de hacerlo.

Aun más difícil había sido despedirse de Bucky en Wakanda. Al principio había estado semanas haciendo guardia a su lado. Mirando su rostro sereno a través del congelado vidrio. El dolor le impidió seguir haciéndolo. Se enfrascó en tomar todas las batallas que se le presentaran. Todas las luchas que le hicieran distraer su mente y encontrarle un sentido a las decisiones que había tomado. No olvidar. Eso no era posible. Cuando le avisaron que Bucky había sido despertado pensó que por fin su vida tomaría un nuevo camino. Uno más sereno y tal vez más feliz. Pero la alegría de ver a su amigo levantado nuevamente y feliz no fue suficiente. Bucky tenia sus propias batallas que luchar y Steve no podía arrastrarlo en su tristeza. Bucky pensaba exactamente igual. La batalla del soldado por recuperar su identidad iba a ser dura y quería enfrentarla solo. No quería arrastrar a Steve en su lucha. Que poco sabía.

Fue un largo abrazo de adiós y un susurrado “Hasta pronto...”

Mientras caminaba algunas personas que pasaban a su lado lo miraban mas tiempo del que hubiera querido. El gesto de reconocimiento era obvio en sus rostros. Pero solo duraba un segundo. Su juicio había sido tan público como podría haberse esperado. América lo había perdonado y entendido. Ahora le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad. La gran masa lo había apoyado, por supuesto, todos amaban a Bucky, pero América ya no lo necesitaba y lo había liberado. Ya no tenia un trabajo. Ya no era un Vengador. A veces hubiera deseado que no fuera así. Tendría menos opciones. Un camino mas claro que seguir. La única ventaja de tener muchas opciones es que puedes darte tiempo para evaluarlas y por ello, no tomar ninguna.

Ahora su mente estaba enfocada solo en una cosa. Manhattan, Torre Stark.

Como siempre, Natasha lo había ayudado consiguiéndole una tarjeta de acceso hasta el piso exacto que él necesitaba. También le había pasado un maletín de cuero azul y unos anteojos que le ayudarían a pasar desapercibido como uno más de los profesionales que estaban trabajando en la Torre. Cuando llegó a la entrada principal suspiró profundamente.

"Debo hacerlo" Pensó. Era la ultima vez que estaría en la ciudad. Era la ultima vez que estaría tan cerca. El conocido dolor en su pecho no le sorprendió. No esperaba que desapareciera. No era su objetivo.

Pasar la seguridad fue muy fácil. Natasha sabía lo que hacia. Con ella había aprendido a parecer cómodo. A “pertenecer” en un lugar sin llamar la atención. ¿Irónico verdad?

La hora elegida para su entrada también había sido seleccionada cuidadosamente. La reunión de Pepper de esa mañana iba a llevarse a cabo en el salón principal de ese piso por lo que habían varios ejecutivos y empleados de SI caminando y conversando por los pasillos. Steve solo necesitaba una pequeña distracción para que el secretario de la CEO dejara de vigilar la puerta de su oficina privada. De pronto, una hermosa mujer se acercó seductoramente a hablar con el joven llamando su atención. Fue la ocasión perfecta para escabullirse sin problemas en la oficina.

Ahora solo debía esperar.

 

\---------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esperando a Pepper:


	2. La conversación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve se confiesa.

La oficina era muy elegante pero no ostentosa. Su gusto por el arte le permitía apreciar las finas lineas de los muebles. La armonía de los colores. Era extrañamente relajante. Bien. Eso era lo que necesitaba para hacer lo que debía.

Sobre el escritorio habían varias fotografías. En todas la pareja se veía feliz. Steve se detuvo en una en particular. Tony estaba apoyado relajadamente sobre uno de sus autos sonriéndole a la cámara. No. Estaba sonriéndole a Pepper. Su rostro se veía luminoso. Muy diferente a como se le veía desde su terrible pelea. En las incontables ocasiones en que su rostro se había visto públicamente la expresión de Tony era amarga. Sombría. Triste. En las pocas ocasiones en que habían vuelto a estar juntos en un mismo lugar Tony no le había dirigido la palabra. Ni siquiera le había dado una mirada. Steve solo lo había visto desde lejos, desesperado por acercarse pero conteniéndose. Debía respetar los deseos de Tony. 

Durante los juicios había sido muy difícil. Solo en un par de ocasiones pudo descubrir a Tony mirándolo pero en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron el millonario había vuelto su mirada rápidamente, sin poder ocultar el dolor en su expresión. Cada vez que eso había pasado Steve podía sentir un fuerte dolor en su pecho, que se extendía hasta su garganta. A la vista de todos él no había sido diferente de muchos otros que lo habían traicionado. Obadiah Stane. Ty Stone. ¡Su propio padre! Para Tony Steve era solo uno más. No tenia idea cuan equivocado estaba. 

Steve necesitada desesperadamente aclarar las cosas. Pero nada había resultado. Esta era su ultima oportunidad.

Agotado se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaban adosados a un costado de la puerta de entrada. Unos minutos mas tarde la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un grupo de personas hablando ruidosamente rodeando a la hermosa Pepper. Avanzaron hacia el escritorio y empezaron a ubicarse en los sillones y sillas cercanas a él, claramente preparándose para una nueva reunión. Nadie lo había notado.

El grupo conversó por unos minutos hasta que Steve se levantó y se acercó silenciosamente. Uno de los jóvenes ejecutivos lo vio, creyendo que acababa de entrar a la oficina.

“Señorita Potts. Tiene un visitante.”

Pepper levantó la vista. Al principio pareció no reconocer al hombre que tenia enfrente.

“Hola Pepper.” 

“¿Steve? ¡Qué haces aquí! ¿Paso algo? 

“No, no ha pasado nada. Solo necesito hablar contigo un momento. Lamento haber venido sin avisar pero fue mi única opción.”

El tono de sorpresa y enojo de la CEO hizo que todos los presentes callaran y miraran expectantes.

“¿Necesita que llame a seguridad señorita Potts?” Preguntó uno de los ejecutivos.

“No... No... Esta bien. Por favor déjennos solos. Continuaremos esto mas tarde.”

Mientras el grupo salia Pepper se dio tiempo de mirar detenidamente al hombre que tenia al frente. Se veía muy cambiado. El cabello un poco mas largo y oscuro. Una barba crecida pero cuidada. La postura era menos erguida, incluso se veía mas delgado. El traje era elegante pero sencillo. No se parecía en absoluto a los trajes que le había visto lucir en las galas de SI o en los eventos de caridad a los que Los Vengadores debían asistir. Y definitivamente no era como los uniformes de gala antiguos que Steve solía favorecer. Lo más distinto era su rostro. Parecía cansado y triste.

Una vez cerrada la puerta Pepper se apoyó contra su escritorio en una postura desafiante.

“Te ves diferente. Es extraño verte sin uniforme.”

“Ya no soy un soldado. Ni un agente de Shield... menos un Vengador.”

“Claro. Por supuesto. Renunciaste a todo. Lo se.”

“No tuve muchas opciones. Después de lo que paso...”

“Tuviste opciones Steve. No te quejes de las consecuencias ahora.” El tono agresivo de Pepper era evidente. Estaba claro donde estaba su lealtad. 

“Pepper, entiendo lo que sientes. Por eso estoy aquí. “

“¿Lo entiendes? ¿Realmente sabes lo que le hiciste a Tony? No es el mismo después de todo lo que pasó.

“Se como Tony interpretó lo que pasó entre nosotros. Pero está equivocado. He tratado de hablar con él pero no quiere escucharme.”

“!Dios mío! ¿Dices que Tony te interpretó mal? ¿De que otra forma podría haber interpretado el hecho de que trataras de matarlo?

“!Yo no intenté matarlo! Solo quería detenerlo. 

“Sigues diciendo eso. Las heridas de Tony decían lo contrario. Yo estuve con él cuando lo trajeron. Decía una y otra vez que trataste de... ” La voz de la mujer se quebró. Solo la sufrida expresión de Steve la contuvo de seguir hablando. “Mira... no creo que sea necesario que sigamos hablando. Durante tu juicio se dijo suficiente. Es una lástima que Tony no quiso hacer acusaciones en tu contra. Deberías estar agradecido de eso.”

“Pepper... yo... “ Las palabras no salían. Solo la gran determinación que lo había traído a esa oficina le permitió continuar. “Por eso necesito hablar contigo. Tony no quiere escucharme y es algo que debemos aclarar. No por mi, te lo aseguro. Por él. Veo como está sufriendo y tal vez si logro que comprendas lo que pasó puedas ayudarme a que el también lo crea.”

“¿Y porqué debería ayudarte?

“No es por mi que quiero hacer esto. Es por él. Ya no es el mismo de antes. Solo hay que ver su cara. Ya no se le ve sonreir. Cada vez que sale en una entrevista, en fotos o en televisión se nota que algo ha cambiado.”

“No has estado con él como para notarlo Steve. Tu sabes que él es diferente públicamente.”

“Lo se. Pero no puedes negar que ha cambiado. Las veces que hemos estado cerca ni siquiera levanta la mirada. Es obvio que está lastimado. ¡Tú lo sabes!. Por favor Pepper, al menos escúchame.”

“Esta bien. Te escuchare. Pero no esperes que le diga nada. No intercederé por ti Steve. Le hiciste mucho daño. No te dejaré seguir haciéndolo. Ya elegiste una nueva vida. Sigue adelante, déjame a mi preocuparme de Tony.”

“Por eso estoy aquí. Esta tarde me voy y no volveré. He tratado por todos los medios de contactarme con Tony sin ningún éxito y ya no puedo seguir. Tú eres mi ultima opción. No espero que intercedas por mi. No es por eso que estoy aquí. Pero creo que si tú me escuchas tal vez puedas ayudarlo, cuando él lo necesite. Si crees que no lo necesita... entonces no le digas nada. Confío en tu criterio.”

La expresión de Steve era tan dolida que Pepper no pudo evitar sentir pena por él. Todo su cuerpo mostraba derrota. A pesar de la rabia que tenia acumulada algo cambió. Ella sabía que Steve era un hombre muy simple. Según Tony era el hombre más obvio del mundo. Incapaz de ocultar nada, al menos hasta que el sargento Barnes volvió a su vida.

“Esta bien. Habla.”

“Gracias Pepper. Trataré de ser Breve.”

“No te preocupes por eso. Tengo tiempo.”

“Bueno. Vamos a lo concreto...” Steve se volvió hacia su maletín. Pepper no había notado que lo traía. “Traje unos documentos que creo que Tony debería ver.” Sacó una gran carpeta café, llena de documentos y los acercó a Pepper. “Son acerca de Bucky.”

“Y por qué Tony debería verlos? Yo creo que él ya sabe suficiente. Si no es que lo sabe todo.”

“Esto no. Es sobre su tratamiento en Wakanda. No estan en formato electrónico... por seguridad.”

“¿Y me los das a mi? ¿No es confidencial?”

“Lo son. Bucky me dejó traerlos. El sabe que yo... él... trató de ayudar.”

“¿Y por qué esto es importante para Tony?”

“Porque lo ayudará a entender por qué no podía dejar que matara a Bucky. No solo porque es mi hermano, sino porque es una víctima de Hydra. Fue un prisionero de guerra torturado por 80 años. Nunca tuvo control sobre lo que le hicieron hacer. Nunca tuvo la voluntad de herir a alguien.”

“Eso se discutió durante su juicio Steve. Y si... eso quedó claro. No es algo que Tony no haya escuchado.”

“Esto no. En esos papeles podrá ver lo que Bucky siente ahora. Son anotaciones de sus doctores durante su tratamiento durante el último año. Con ellos Tony podrá ver qué clase de hombre Bucky es y lo que esta sufriendo. Incluso podrá ver lo similares que ambos son. Siempre creí que ellos se hubieran podido llevar muy bien, si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras. No podía permitir que le hiciera daño. Además Tony no es un asesino. Ese día estaba ciego por el dolor y no estaba pensando claramente. Si lo hubiera hecho se habría arrepentido por el resto de su vida. No podía permitir que eso le pasara Pepper. ”

Pepper tomó los papeles y los miró por rápidamente para luego dejarlos sobre el escritorio.

“¿Es todo lo que querías decirme?”

“No. No es solo esto.” Steve se puso visiblemente mas nervioso. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron levemente. Con la mirada baja siguió hablando. “Yo se que esto no es suficiente para que Tony me perdone. Cuando... cuando rompí el reactor de su traje con el escudo pude ver en su rostro que el creyó que yo... que yo...”

“Que ibas a matarlo”

“¡Creyó que yo iba a matarlo! ¡No sé como pudo pensar eso!

“Tal vez porque estabas sobre él con el escudo apuntando a su cuello? El me lo dijo todo Steve.”

“No estaba apuntando a su cuello. ¡Solo quería detener su traje!”

“Podrías haber usado el código de seguridad. ¡Tu lo sabias Steve!”

“¿Estaba activo?” El espanto en el rostro de Steve sorprendió a Pepper.

“¡Por supuesto que estaba activo... él confiaba en ti!”

“¡Dios! ¡Tony... lo siento tanto! ¡No tenía idea!”

“Bueno, ya lo sabes. ¿Qué más podría pensar Tony?”

“Podría pensar que yo nunca le haría daño... ¡Jamás!”

“El dice que la elección entre él y tu adorado hermano, como tú le dices, es obvia. Siempre elegirás a Barnes.”

“No... no podría elegir... nunca elegí. Solo hice lo que debía hacer en ese momento.”

“Dejarlo incapacitado y abandonado.”

“No lo abandoné. T'Challa lo iba a ayudar. Me aseguré de eso.”

“Eso Tony no lo sabía.”

“No. Tampoco sabe que yo... que yo...” ¿Por qué las palabras no salían de su boca?

“Qué. Te escucho.”

“Pepper, lo que voy a decirte es con la única intención de que me creas. No necesito que se lo digas a Tony. No sé si quiero que el lo sepa, pero creo que es lo único que me queda para que lo entiendas y me creas.”

Steve la miró a los ojos, por un segundo ambos se quedaron mirando expectantes. Sus ojos se sentían arder, las lágrimas apunto de salir. Ella pudo ver claramente la lucha interna del soldado. 

“Steve...”

“Yo lo amo Pepper... He amado a Tony por... Dios, ya ni sé cuanto tiempo...”

“¡Qué!” 

“Lo amo. Pepper, lo amo... yo... estoy enamorado de él...” Las palabras no dejaban de salir. Era como un río que había estado esperando para brotar, al igual que las lágrimas, que ya no cesaban de caer. “Lo siento. No quiero ofenderte. Yo te respeto, los respeto a ambos y a su relación. Nunca trataría... diablos nunca tuve ninguna ilusión. Yo sé que él nunca me miraría de esa forma. Yo sé que no hay ninguna posibilidad para mi. Ni siquiera sé si él alguna vez ha estado con un hombre, pero yo de todas formas siento... Lo que siento por él solo pude describirse como amor. Y no es que lo haya vivido alguna vez. Jamás he estado con nadie, nunca he... Dios, lo siento Pepper, yo sé que es tuyo y que te ama y siempre será así. Pero debes creerme que jamás le haría daño, nunca... solo quiero que sea feliz. Quiero que sonría otra vez y creo que es mi culpa, si pudiera hacer algo... pero él no quiere ni verme. Yo sé que me odia incluso y duele, mierda, duele tanto, Pepper...”

Pepper no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Las lágrimas corrían libres por el rostro de Steve. Sin poder controlarse se sentó en el sofá junto al escritorio tapando su rostro entre sus manos. Ella sin decir palabra se sentó a su lado atinando solo a apoyar su mano suavemente sobre el fornido hombro.

“Steve..”

“Lo siento Pepper, solo... dame un segundo... no quería que esto pasara.”

“Steve, no sé que decirte. No es algo que esperaba. En absoluto.”

“Por supuesto que no.” Dijo Steve en medio de suaves sollozos. “Es ridículo que te haga que escuchar esto. Es tu novio y un hombre te esta diciendo que lo ama.”

“Hey, es Tony Stark. No tienes idea de las cosas por las que he pasado. Y créeme, mucha gente lo quiere. No sé si lo aman, pero definitivamente lo desean”

“Claro, claro... por supuesto. Es un hombre de mundo. Atractivo, inteligente, un genio, billonario, filántropo.” Tratar de bromear parecia buena idea en ese momento. “Debe parecerte ridículo.” 

“No. No lo es.”

“Gracias Pepper. No debe ser fácil para ti.”

“Alguien más sabe esto?”

“Bucky. No se lo dije. Lo descubrió solo. Tal vez por eso quiere ayudarme.”

“Entiendo que decirme esto ha sido muy difícil para ti.”

“Lo es, lo fue. Pero en cierta forma es un alivio. Sentir esto ha sido duro. No me avergüenza. Es el hecho de saber que no es un amor que se vaya a concretar. Es difícil. No es algo que pueda controlar y me sorprende cada día lo doloroso que es.”

“A todos nos pasa. Tal vez para ti es mas complicado al verte obligado a decirlo. Especialmente a mi.”

“Confío en ti Pepper. Confío en que harás lo mejor para él. Solo por eso te lo he dicho.”

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

“¿Te sientes mejor?”

“Si, gracias.”

“Dijiste que te vas hoy. ¿Puedes decirme a dónde?”

“No puedo decírtelo porque en realidad no lo sé aún.”

“¿Cómo es eso?”

“Solo partiré. Decidí tomarme un tiempo para mi. Algo así como un año sabático. Tal vez más de un año. Aún no lo sé.”

“¿Y solo te vas a ir? ¿Sin ninguna planificación?

“Si, es que realmente no sé que voy a hacer. Planeo solo tomar mi moto y partir. Tengo la ventaja de que con este cambio en mi aspecto no mucha gente me reconoce y puedo andar tranquilo. Tal vez termine de recorrer el norte. Me faltaron varias ciudades que quería ver.”

“¿Tienes dinero?”

“Si, claro.” Steve no puedo dejar de sonreír ante la preocupación de Pepper. Ella siempre fue muy considerada en ese tipo de cosas. “Mis cuentas bancarias fueron liberadas después de los juicios. La verdad es que tengo todo el dinero que podría necesitar. No soy un hombre de lujos y a donde vaya espero trabajar en algo. La verdad es que por ahora solo espero... no lo sé, solo quiero lograr algo de tranquilidad. Se que suena egoísta pero no me siento capaz de dar más.”

“No eres egoísta por querer tener tu propia vida Steve. ¿Te irás solo?

“Si. Bucky volvió a Wakanda y la verdad es que no quiero molestarlo con mis problemas. El ya tiene suficiente.”

“No es bueno estar solo Steve. No cuando estas tan frágil. Al menos así te veo ahora.”

“No creo que se me pase pronto. Después de todo ha pasado mucho tiempo y mis sentimientos no han cambiado. El tiempo que pasé en DC sirvió para distraerme pero de todas maneras extrañaba a Tony. Todos los días. Verlo socialmente solo me daba cierto alivio, acompañado de tristeza. Pero en cierta forma estaba acostumbrado. Lo estoy. Y sé que será así. Por un largo tiempo. Por eso también debo irme. Creo que la amistad entre los dos ya no es posible. Antes era difícil, ahora aun menos.”

“No se si podré hacer algo Steve.”

“Pepper. No quiero obtener nada para mí de esta situación. Créeme. Solo espero que entiendas que jamás quise hacerle daño. El confía en ti. Te ama. Lo que deseo es que él no crea que fue nuevamente traicionado. Porque no lo fue. Si de todas maneras sigue odiándome que así sea. No quiero que por mí no se permita confiar nuevamente.”

“El no te odia Steve. Evitar a la gente es lo que hace para no enfrentar cosas que le duelen. No es bueno con los sentimientos. Yo sé mucho de eso. Tú fuiste causa de mucho dolor en su vida por culpa de su padre. Conocerte fue toda una revelación. La amistad que tuvieron fue muy importante y valiosa para él. Tal vez por eso te esta evitando tan furiosamente.”

“No quiero molestarlo. No quiero afectar más su vida. Estoy cansado, solo deseo alejarme y...”

“¿Y?”

“¿Dormir?” 

“Steve”

“Es cierto. He estado en muchos países. He luchado muchas batallas. He visto morir a muchas personas. De todos los bandos, incluso de otros planetas. Es difícil encontrarle sentido a algo. Estoy agotado física y emocionalmente. Y realmente no sé si hay algo para mi allá afuera. Por ahora solo quiero dormir. No tienes idea lo difícil que es para mi. Al menos logré que mis amigos me dejaran partir. Sam, Bucky, Natasha, Scott, Clint. Todos ellos han tratado de detenerme y al final me han entendido y me han dejado ir. Creo que confían en mi pero al final entendí que puedo y debo escuchar a mi cuerpo. Ellos no me deben nada y yo no les debo nada a ellos. Con respecto a Tony. No quería dejar las cosas como están. Traté de todo y no logre nada. Y ya no puedo seguir aquí. Este es mi ultimo intento. Ya no me verán más Pepper, te lo prometo. Ya no podré volver a herirlo porque no me acercaré nuevamente.”

“¿Y si algo sucede? ¿Si hay un nuevo ataque como el de los Chitauri?”

“Creo que hay bastantes personas que pueden manejarlo. Por supuesto que si estoy... si me entero y puedo ayudar lo haré. Pero ya no soy el Capitán América y no lo volveré a ser.”

“Me da miedo escucharte. Tu despedida suena muy definitiva.”

“Espero que lo sea. Solo quiero decirte algo más.”

“Te escucho.”

“Amalo Pepper. No tienes idea de cuanto te envidio. No se qué daría por poder... amarlo libremente. Desde que crecí nunca esperé tener amor en mi vida. No era el tipo de hombre que alguien querría. Después del suero tuve alguna ilusión pero ya viste como terminó todo. Cuando lo conocí me impactó de inmediato. Al principio no lo entendía pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que era lo que me pasaba con él. Tener una breve amistad con él fue fantástico. Aunque con cada día que pasaba me daba cuenta de cuan lejos estaba de mi alcance. A veces... a veces me pregunto cómo será vivir con la persona amada. Poder tocarlo, besarlo, despertar junto a él..." Steve se detuvo, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Un rubor intenso coloreó sus mejillas, ya un poco rojas por el llanto. "Lo siento. No quiero ofenderte hablándote de esto...”

“No me ofendes.”

“Eres muy noble Pepper.”

“No lo soy tanto Steve.”

“Lo eres. Por ello te pido que lo ayudes a volver a confiar. Pase lo que pase, solo quiero que sea feliz.”

“Steve, tal vez deberías esperar...”

“Ya debo irme. Gracias por haberme escuchado.”

“Déjame abrazarte... por favor.”

El abrazo de Pepper fue una sorpresa y al mismo tiempo un alivio. Podía sentir su emoción al sujetarlo firmemente contra ella. 

“Por favor no hagas nada drástico Steve. Estoy segura de que hay muchas cosas buenas que te esperan en tu vida. Solo dale tiempo.”

“La verdad es que no lo creo. Pero te agradezco tus palabras. Eres una gran mujer. El tiene suerte de tenerte.”

“Steve...”

“Adiós Pepper.” dijo Steve mientras se acercaba a la puerta “Amalo por los dos.”

“¡Steve!”

Cuando llegó a la puerta ya no había rastro de él.

 

\---------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No es fácil contenerse...
> 
>  


	3. El encuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fue un largo viaje sin destino. Solo un accidente pudo detenerlo.

Tenia que salir de allí. Ya todo estaba terminado. Había logrado su objetivo. Pepper le había creído y a pesar de que había escuchado a un hombre decirle que estaba enamorado de su novio, ella había sido muy comprensiva y tolerante. Realmente Pepper era una mujer magnifica.

Entonces, ¿porqué dolía tanto? Confesar su amor había sido liberador. Decir en voz alta esas palabras lo habían hecho sentir casi eufórico, pero ahora, caminando entre la gente, se sentía desolado. Escucharse decir: lo amo... en cierta forma lo habían hecho más real, como si por un segundo tenia cabida en el mundo, pero esa sensación se había desvanecido como el aire. Se odiaba por eso. No podía entender por qué el dolor se sentía mas fuerte y profundo que cualquiera de las numerosas heridas de batalla que había sufrido tantas veces. Era ridículo. Agotador. Devastador.

Las lágrimas corrían copiosas por sus mejillas. Pero no sentía el impulso de secarlas. Algunas personas lo notaban e incómodas volvían su vista. Algunas otras lo miraban con algo de compasión pero nadie se acercó ni dijo nada. El solo caminaba entre la gente, sin siquiera notarla. Necesitaba salir de allí. Llegar hasta su moto. ¿Donde estaba? A dos cuadras. Solo necesitaba seguir caminando dos cuadras. Había dejado su moto en el gran estacionamiento contratado por SI. Un lujo en realidad. Al menos tenia un pase que le había conseguido Natasha. Nadie le preguntaría nada. 

No se molestó en cambiarse de ropa. Ya habría tiempo para eso. Solo se puso su casco y emprendió su viaje. Condujo a través de la ciudad. Cruzó puentes. Avanzó calles. Cada persona que se cruzaba en su camino tenia un propósito. Tenia un lugar a donde ir. Alguien por quien seguir. El no tenia nada. El solo debía avanzar. 

Pronto llegó a la carretera. No sentía necesidad de detenerse. Sentía el frio atravesar el delgado traje. Sus manos estaban congeladas. Nada nuevo. Debió recordar sus guantes. Su traje de cuero. Sus botas. Si, tal vez seria buena idea cambiarse. Decidió seguir hasta que necesitara combustible. Claro. Su motocicleta era grande, pero no tan gastadora. Habían muchas ventajas en ser amigo de Tony Stark. No... No amigo. Solo beneficiario de su generosidad. 

Era un modelo antiguo pero el genio se las arregló para dejarla reluciente, más segura y con mayor rendimiento. Se la había presentado como si nada. “Tengo algo para ti Cap” Le dijo una mañana casualmente. “Ven”. Así nada más. Steve lo había seguido hasta su estacionamiento privado. Allí estaba la motocicleta mas hermosa que él hubiera visto en su vida. “¿Quedó hermosa verdad?”. Steve no había querido aceptarla pero ante la expresión de decepción de Tony cambió rápidamente de opinión. “Si vas a hacer un viaje, que sea en una máquina decente”.

En esa motocicleta se había alejado de Tony por primera vez después de la batalla de Nueva York. Había sido un viaje de placer. Para redescubrir su país. Ahora era muy diferente. Ahora lo dejaba para siempre.

Poseer una moto que había sido modificada por Tony le producía una extraña satisfacción. Era como estar cerca de él. La atención de Tony había estado sobre la máquina más tiempo de lo que había estado sobre él mismo pero de todas maneras lo hacia sentirse cerca del genio. Era innegable que Tony había pensado en él mientras trabajaba. De una forma amistosa, tal vez solidaria. Un favor para el vejestorio de otra época que se había metido en su vida. Sus hábiles manos habían tocado cada pedazo de metal y cuero. Tal vez la había sacado a dar una vuelta. Seguro que si. Tony no dejaba nada a medias. Y ahora era lo único que le quedaba del genio. Algo concreto para recordarlo por siempre. Pronto Tony retomaría su vida y lo olvidaría por completo. Pepper se aseguraría de ello. Bien. Había que seguir avanzando.

La noche lo alcanzó sin darse cuenta. Era buen momento para detenerse. No a dormir. No tenia el más mínimo sueño. Se detuvo en una gasolinera que tenia servicio de restaurante junto a un pequeño Motel. Cargó combustible y tomó una habitación. Pronto estaba duchado y con su ropa de viaje. Había guardado pocas cosas para llevarse. Algo de ropa, sus documentos, dinero. Decidió conservar el traje. Tal vez podría necesitarlo nuevamente. No se quedó. 

Siguió avanzando. Deteniéndose solo cuando era necesario. Nunca a dormir, nunca a comer. Su cuerpo parecía no necesitarlo. Después de todo estuvo 70 años dormido. Su cuerpo no necesita nada más. El frio y el viento lo entumecían ayudándolo a no pensar. No llevó la cuenta. No sabía donde estaba y no le interesaba. Nuevamente era de noche. ¿Cuantas habían pasado? Estaba solo por el camino. Era extraño. No sentía nada. Además del frío. Estaba calmado. Como si su alma se hubiera salido de su cuerpo. Sus ojos no veían nada. ¿Estaban abiertos?

El golpe fue fuerte. Sus manos se soltaron del manubrio aunque intentó sujetarlo. Pudo sentir como su cuerpo salia volando por el aire para caer sobre el pavimento. El ruido de un gran frenazo y vidrios rotos cayendo. Las brillantes luces de una camioneta cegaron su vista por un momento.

“¡No se mueva!” pudo escuchar la voz alterada de un hombre. “¡Por favor quédese quieto!. No lo vi...¿De dónde salio? ¿No tenia sus luces encendidas? ¡Diablos, lo siento!

Steve podía sentir el duro pavimento bajo su espalda y un dolor agudo en su brazo izquierdo que parecía estar extrañamente doblado hacia arriba. El hombre se arrodilló a su lado bloqueando la intensa luz permitiéndole ver su rostro. Era un hombre joven, de cabello negro y barba. Parecía muy asustado.

“¿Puede escucharme? Soy paramédico y puedo ayudarlo. Por favor no se mueva. Voy llamar una ambulancia.” 

“No.. por favor... no...”

“No tenga miedo. No voy a hacerle daño. Solo quiero revisarlo. Tranquilo amigo.”

“No llames una ambulancia. No es necesario.”

“Esta mal herido. Su brazo se ve mal.” Steve trató de sentarse pero el joven lo detuvo.”¡No se mueva!”

“Estoy bien. Solo necesito que me dejes levantarme.” Con su brazo derecho alejó al joven, lentamente pero con fuerza, el cual se sorprendió pero se hizo a un lado sin alejarse demasiado. “Solo es mi brazo que se dislocó. ¿Puedes ayudarme con eso?”

“¿Está seguro?. Déjeme verlo primero ¿Esta bien? Solo quiero hacer mi trabajo.”

“Esta bien.” El joven parecía desesperado. Por su descuido se había dormido y provocado un accidente y este amable joven lo miraba como si él tuviera la culpa. Dejó que lo revisara sin interrumpirlo. El joven parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo. Chequeó sus signos vitales y su vista. Le hizo algunas preguntas y cuando pareció seguro de que no estaba muriendo le revisó el brazo.

“Parece que usted está bien amigo, pero su brazo no lo esta tanto...”

“Steve.” 

“¿Steve?”

“Es mi nombre.”

“Oh. Ok. Steve.” Una leve sonrisa apareció en el joven rostro. “Mi nombre es David. Efectivamente tu brazo está dislocado pero también el hueso del antebrazo se rompió. Necesitará yeso.”

“No es necesario. Solo basta con amarrarlo con algo... debo seguir mi camino... lo siento. Es mi culpa. Creo que me dormí.”

“Mira... Steve. No irás a ningún lado en esa motocicleta. Desde acá se ve muy dañada y parece estar perdiendo aceite. Además un hueso no se cura solo con amarrarlo. Necesita yeso por un par de meses.” Por un momento pareció dudar mirando a Steve fijamente. “¿Estás huyendo? ¿Por eso no quieres que llame una ambulancia?.

“No.. no estoy huyendo, solo... no quiero que nadie se entere donde estoy. Eso es todo.”

“Eso suena mucho como estar huyendo para mi. ¿No eres un criminal verdad? Tu rostro me parece conocido.”

“¿No lo admitiría si lo fuera verdad?” 

“Supongo que no. Mira, en casa tengo de todo para enyesarte. Me gradué hace poco y volví al pueblo para ayudar a mi padre. Qué te parece si te llevo a casa, arreglo tu brazo y me dejas llevar tu motocicleta al taller de mi amigo Decker. De todos modos debes descansar y no me quedaré tranquilo hasta que pasen al menos 24 horas ¿Esta bien?”

“El accidente fue mi culpa. No me debes nada. De hecho yo te debo por los daños en tu camioneta.”

“No te preocupes. Es vieja pero fuerte. Además soy amigo del dueño del único garaje del pueblo. “

“Al menos dejame pagar por las reparaciones.”

“Si me dejas atenderte primero.” Dijo con una sonrisa.

“Esta bien. Trato hecho.”

“Si no tienes donde quedarte puedes alojar en mi casa. Tengo una habitación extra.”

“Eres muy amable pero no quiero incomodarlos a ti y a tu padre.”

“No es ninguna molestia. Además papá no vive conmigo. El vive con su nueva novia y yo en nuestra antigua casa. Me harás compañía, al menos hasta que se sientas mejor.”

“Muchas gracias. Pero dime. ¿Donde estamos?”

“Wow, creo que tal vez si te golpeaste fuerte. Estamos en Payton, Colorado. En medio de la nada. ¡Bienvenido!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve y su motocicleta. Solo porque es algo digno de verse siempre!
> 
>  
> 
> David:


	4. La llegada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las heridas de Steve sin atendidas. Pero el dolor aun sigue.

Steve quiso levantarse del suelo pero David lo detuvo sujetándolo por los hombros. 

“Tranquilo, descansa un momento antes de tratar de levantarte”. 

Steve podría haberlo evitado fácilmente pero no vio la necesidad de ello. El joven estaba siendo muy amable y solo quería ayudarlo.

“Esperame mientras subo tu moto en mi camioneta. Tiene un pequeño motor para cargar cosas pesadas así que no debería ser muy difícil”

“Esta bien, gracias” Dijo Steve con leve sonrisa. “Pero es más pesada de lo que parece.”

“Que.. ¿Acaso no parezco ser fuerte?” David se paró muy derecho poniendo sus brazos en su cintura en un gesto de fuerza. Se veía muy infantil y divertido. Una verdadera sonrisa apareció en el rostro del soldado.

“Si, claro. Te ves fuerte pero no es cualquier moto.”

“Espera ahí, ya verás” 

David se alejó decididamente hacia la caída motocicleta que se encontraba a unos cinco metros de distancia. Cundo estuvo a su lado evaluó los daños. Efectivamente algo se había desprendido de la máquina con el fuerte golpe. Era una pieza metálica pequeña. Como una caja sellada pero con cables cortados saliendo de ella. No se parecía a nada que hubiera visto antes. La recogió y la guardó en su bolsillo. Cuando intentó levantar la moto se dio cuenta de que efectivamente era muy pesada pero no dejaría que lo venciera tan fácilmente. Sujetó el manubrio y trató de levantarla con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Cómo diablos este hombre podía moverse en ese monstruo? Trotó y trató hasta que pudo sentir que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. “Solo un poco más” pensó. Un tirón más y de pronto la máquina se levantó fácilmente para quedar parada como él quería. Pero había sido un movimiento muy repentino. Miró hacia atrás y vio a Steve junto a él sujetando el asiento de la moto con su mano del brazo bueno mientras el otro muy pegado a su vientre. 

“Creo que entre dos es mas fácil.” Dijo Steve tímidamente y con una sonrisa.

“Wow... Como... Tu brazo... ¿Te sientes bien?”

“Claro. Vamos, subámosla a la camioneta.”

Finalmente, entre los dos hombres y el pequeño motor para carga lograron subir la máquina a la camioneta. Al mirar los daños Steve sintió pena. Tony había trabajado en ella y ahora por un tonto descuido él la había estropeado. No era una máquina para batalla como lo habían sido muchas otras que había usado anteriormente. Esas habían sido descartales. Esta. Esta era otra historia. Era una maquina hermosa de paseo. Grande y fuerte pero al mismo tiempo de un diseño elegante y fino. Y él se las había ingeniado para destruirla. 

“Oye, no pongas esa cara. Decker podrá arreglarla. Es el mejor mecánico que conozco. Bueno, no conozco muchos pero mi padre dice que es un genio loco o algo así.”

“Un genio loco la hizo así que sera bueno que otro trate de repararla.” Si. Después de todo ya no podía pedirle a Tony que la viera. Y no podía pedirle nada, ni siquiera hablarle, ni mirarlo. Ni sentir su aroma. Esa deliciosa mezcla de sudor, loción de afeitar y metal. Porque por más billonario que fuera Tony siempre estaba trabajando. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era esa máquina rota.

De pronto un terrible cansancio se apoderó de él. No pudo evitar tambalear un poco junto a la camioneta.

“¡Hey! Ya es suficiente. Ven, te ayudaré a subir, necesitamos ver ese brazo y después vas a descansar.”

Steve se sentía sin fuerza para replicar. Se dejó llevar. David lo ayudó a subir con todo cuidado al asiento del copiloto. Le ajustó el cinturón de seguridad y le habló durante todo el camino al pueblo. Steve nunca respondió pero el joven parecía más preocupado de mantenerlo despierto que otra cosa.

“Payton es un pueblo pequeño. Solo tenemos unos 250 habitantes más unos 50 más que vienen durante las fiestas o en verano. Es agradable. No hay muchos lujos pero hay de todo y la gente es buena. Es hermoso la verdad. Mi padre vino hace unos cuarenta años a hacer unos trabajos en la escuela donde conoció a mi madre. Ella era profesora allí. Creo que se enamoraron de inmediato a pesar de que siempre parecían estar discutiendo. Creo que el uno mantenía viva la llama del otro. Mi padre nunca se fue. El es un fantástico mueblista. Todos le decían que debería vender fuera del pueblo pero salvo algunas piezas que le han mandado a hacer algunos vecinos que se han ido a la ciudad, todo su trabajo esta acá. Después que mamá murió nunca quiso irse.” 

“Lo siento.”

“¿Qué?”

“Tu madre...”

“Oh, gracias. Fue hace cuatro años ya. Ahora él tiene una novia. Ella es agradable pero sigue siendo extraño verlo con otra.”

Steve solo escuchaba y asentía de vez en cuando. Su mente era un torbellino de imágenes de Tony. A cada cosa de David decía, la imagen de Tony aparecía en su mente. La primera vez que lo vio. Como podían discutir por horas pero al mismo tiempo eran los momentos mas excitantes que él había vivido y no quería que terminaran. Tony trabajando. Tony sonriendo. La historia que David contaba la vivía con Tony y él como protagonistas.

“Yo me fui a estudiar como la mayoría de mis amigos. Ahora soy paramédico y enfermero. No me interesa ser doctor. Me gusta este trabajo. Me ofrecieron un puesto acá en el pequeño hospital pero aún estoy pensando si lo acepto o no. No lo sé. Aun tengo que ver si hay algo en el pueblo para mi. Además del trabajo. Ahora vine porque mi padre esta viejo y necesita mi ayuda. Se lo debo. Es un excelente padre.”

Pronto llegaron al pueblo. Solo se veían las luces de la calle prendidas. La mayoría de las casas de veían a oscuras. ¿Qué hora era? Estaba tan cansado. Pronto David se detuvo frente a una pequeña y hermosa casa.

“Llegamos. Déjame ayudarte.”

Steve solo estaba reteniendo algunas cosas. Pudo sentir como el joven lo sujetaba de la cintura y ponía su brazo sano sobre sus hombros. Pasos. Muchos pasos. ¿O fueron unos pocos? Sintió un paño tibio sobre su rostro. Sobre su pecho y sus brazos. La herida dolía y definitivamente sintió cuando su brazo estuvo nuevamente en su lugar. El alcohol ardía. El yeso frio. El dolor se fue. Le recordó su infancia. Muchas veces lo enyesaron. “Pobre ma... siempre la asustaba quebrándome algún hueso”. 

“Shsss tranquilo”.

Tenía sed. Y tenía hambre. Esa agua estaba deliciosa. ¿O era otra cosa? La dulzura llenó su boca. 

“Bebe solo un poco. Esto te dará algo de fuerza. Bien, así... despacio.”

Cuando sintió la mullida cama bajo su cansado cuerpo se dejó caer. Se sentía tan bien. Tan suave. Frotó su rostro contra la suave y aromática tela. Podría quedarse allí por siempre. Tal vez, si se quedaba quieto, muy quieto, podría olvidar que todo dentro de él dolía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	5. El despertar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve por fin logró despertar. Tal vez un pequeño pueblo es exactamente lo que necesita.

Alguien le estaban hablando. No podía reconocer la voz, pero su tono era amable y calmado. Decidió que no necesitaba responder. De todas maneras no había entendido las palabras. Estaba cómodo. Su estómago se sentía extraño pero aun se sentía demasiado cansado como para moverse. Sintió que alguien tocaba su frente, después su brazo. Volvieron a hablarle. La voz era la misma. Suave y amistosa. Estaba tan tibio. Se dejó ir.

 

David estaba preocupado. Su “paciente” aun no despertaba. Ya habían pasado más de 18 horas. Solo había podido darle un poco de bebida hidratante antes de que cayera dormido. Había chequeado sus signos vitales y estaban bien. Un poco lentos pero dentro de lo normal. Se notaba que el hombre estaba agotado.

Había enyesado su brazo a la manera antigua ya que eran los únicos materiales que tenia en su casa. Las pruebas que le había hecho mostraban que no había daño neurológico. La herida del brazo era grande pero no muy profunda. La fractura había sido en una parte del brazo no muy compleja por lo que poner el hueso en su lugar no había sido dificultoso. Nada que no hubiera hecho ya muchas veces. 

Steve. Su rostro le era muy familiar. Estaba seguro de que nunca antes lo había visto. Al menos así de cerca. Una boca a si no se olvida fácilmente. 

Estaba sentado un una pequeña silla al lado de la cama donde el hombre yacía. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Incluso así, agotado y vulnerable, su presencia era poderosa. Se notaba que sufría. Pero estaba bastante seguro que no era por el dolor de sus heridas. ¿Dónde había estado? ¿Qué podría haberle pasado como para tener que huir? Ciertamente no parecía un criminal. Su mirada recorrió el cuerpo del dormido joven. Si, se veía bastante joven pero no podría estar seguro. No tenia arrugas visibles y su piel era suave. Si, lo había tocado. ¡Tenia que revisarlo!. Aún con la gruesa barba cubriendo la mitad de su rostro se veía que era muy hermoso. Vestía una sudadera bastante pequeña, que dibujaba su hermoso torso perfectamente, y un pantalón deportivo que había logrado hacerle vestir la noche anterior después de curarlo. Dudaba que Steve lo recordara. Prácticamente lo había hecho inconsciente. Había sido difícil no mirarlo mientras lo ayudaba. No siempre se tienen pacientes tan bien dotados. El era un profesional, claro que si. Pero no era ciego.

“Los criminales pueden ser hermosos, tú lo sabes.” Se dijo a si mismo con una leve sonrisa. Pero había algo más. Y él iba a averiguarlo.

 

Steve despertó. Más bien, su estómago lo despertó. Había un delicioso aroma muy cerca de él. Al abrir los ojos no reconoció la habitación en que se encontraba pero el hecho no lo alteró en absoluto. Ya estaba acostumbrado a eso y no le importaba. No habían muchas cosas que le importaban últimamente. Volvió su rostro hacia en delicioso olor. Junto a la cama había una pequeña mesa con un plato de comida. Era una especie de tortilla y unas hermosas tostadas con mantequilla. Eran HERMOSAS!. Steve se sentó y sin pensarlo más tomó el plato y devoró la comida. Esto era el paraíso. No recordaba haber comido jamás algo tan delicioso. Tal vez era el hambre que lo consumía. 

Solo cuando había terminado hasta la ultima migaja notó la nota sobre la mesa.

_“Steve, si te sientes bien por favor come esto antes de levantarte. Ya has dormido un día entero y debes estar débil. No te preocupes, estas bien pero parece que no has dormido en mucho tiempo. La herida de tu brazo esta sanando muy rápido. Eso es raro, pero bueno :). El yeso ya está bien seco. Cuando quieras podemos ir al hospital del pueblo vecino a reemplazarlo por algo mejor y más cómodo. Dejé más comida para ti en la cocina. Por favor cómela._

_Tuve que salir pero volveré a las 2 de la tarde. Traeré mas comida. ¡Así que más te vale acabar la que te dejé!_

_Si necesitas hacer algún llamado puedes usar el teléfono de la casa. Está junto a la puerta de entrada. Acá no tenemos antenas de celular cerca por lo que tu teléfono no va a funcionar. Esa es una de las desventajas de estar en un pueblo pequeño. Solo hay una que cubre la escuela. Puedo llevarte allí cuando estés mejor._

_¡Ah! si quieres asearte puedes usar el baño que tiene la puerta roja. Solo ese tiene una tina. Dejé toallas limpias para ti y hay de todo en la ducha. Siéntete libre de usar lo que quieras. Te deje un cepillo de dientes y artículos de aseo. Tal vez tienes de todo entre tus cosas pero no quise entrometerme en eso. Tu mochila esta al pie de la cama. Para tu brazo deje una bolsa grande que puedes ajustar fácilmente. Solo ponla sobre el yeso y tira de los hilos rojos del borde. Si quieres puedes esperarme y yo te puedo ayudar, no hay problema. ¿Soy enfermero recuerdas? Estoy acostumbrado a eso._

_Tu motocicleta esta segura en el taller de Decker. No le hará nada hasta hablar contigo, no te preocupes._

_Debo irme. Espero verte mas tarde._

_David... el tipo que te atropelló. ¡¡LO SIENTO!! ;)_

David. El amable chico que lo ayudó. ¡Y le estaba pidiendo disculpas cuando había sido todo su culpa! Se había quedado dormido. ¡Manejando su moto! Una cosa era no preocuparse por si mismo pero causarle daño a otros era imperdonable. Dios y este chico lo estaba cuidando y alimentando. Debía hacer algo para compensarle. Tenia bastante dinero. Claro que eso no era suficiente. Debía hacer algo más. Tal vez ayudarlo. El había mencionado a su padre. Tal vez habría algo que él pudiera hacer. 

Un gruñido de su estómago lo sacó de sus pensamientos. David había escrito que había más comida.

Y más comida había. El joven había dejado una olla completa de pasta con salsa y carne, que olía y se veía deliciosa. Se sirvió un gran plato. Y luego otro. El joven había dicho que traería más comida así que uno más no seria problema. Terminar la olla no fue difícil. Quiso lavar los utensilios pero estaba cansado. Pensó en darse una ducha rápida pero el cansancio lo volvió a envolver. Decidió descansar un momento y después bañarse antes de limpiar la cocina. Seguramente olía muy mal después de... ¿3 días? No tenia idea. 

Cuando volvió a despertar estaba de boca sobre la cama tapado con una tibia frazada que no recordaba haber tomado. La luz de la habitación era menos intensa que la vez anterior pero no parecía ser de noche. ¿Cuanto tiempo había dormido?

En el velador había un nuevo plato de comida y un vaso de jugo rojo. Esta vez con un gran sándwich que rebosaba de carne y verduras por los costados. Junto a él otra nota.

_”Steve. Me alegra que hayas despertado bien y que hayas comido todo lo que te dejé. Revisé tu herida y creo que ya no necesita un nuevo parche. Tu ritmo cardíaco ya esta mas acelerado, sin fiebre. Todo parece estar bien._

_Descansa. Tengo que volver a salir. Debo ir al taller de mi padre. Estaré allí hasta las 6 de la tarde más o menos. Después debo ir a comprar algunas cosas y estaré en casa como a las 8. Si necesitas hablar conmigo antes de esa hora, te dejo la dirección y el mapa al otro lado de esta nota. No es tan lejos. No deberías perderte. También está la dirección de Decker por si quieres ir a ver tu moto._

_Te dejé más comida en la cocina. Esta vez es arroz con verduras. Espero te guste._

_Me tomé la libertad de llevar a lavar tu ropa. Ya esta seca y planchada en el ropero de tu pieza... suena extraño, lo sé... tu pieza... estas durmiendo allí así que es tu pieza por ahora ok? :P_

_Descansa... y come!_

_David. :) “_

Hacía mucho tiempo que Steve no sentía una sonrisa en su propio rostro. Esas pequeñas caritas en la nota lo hacían sonreír. David era realmente un buen tipo.

Al reverso de la nota había dibujado un perfecto mapa de la pequeña ciudad, o al menos de la casa de David , el camino a la casa de su padre, al taller de Decker, la escuela y una tienda. Parecía que todo estaba bastante cerca.

Por un momento Steve se quedó sentado en la cama, con la nota en su mano. 

David le estaba facilitando las cosas. Le había dejado un mapa de a donde ir, comida, ropa. Un plan simple y perfecto. No necesitaba seguir pensando. Solo debía continuar. Seguir la corriente. Parecía fácil. Pero hacerlo era finalmente renunciar. 

Renunciar a qué. Si él ya no tenia nada. 

La angustia volvía a oprimir su pecho. Su corazón se aceleró y algo pareció atorarse en su garganta. Cerró lo ojos e intentó respirar nuevamente. Podía sentir el ardor en su nariz subiendo hasta sus ojos. No tenia fuerza para detenerlas.

Las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Con los ojos cerrados intentó respirar. Adentro y afuera... solo debía hacer pasa el aire, una y otra vez. Solo eso. Solo eso... solo respirar. 

Lentamente logró calmarse. El aroma de la comida a su lado logró distraerlo. Al menos su cuerpo estaba funcionando bien. Pudo tragar. Aunque al principio fue difícil. Parecía que su garganta no quería ceder. Finalmente pudo con todo. El jugo era de arándano. El favorito de Tony. ¡No vayas allí!

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama tratando de distraer su mente. Buscó el baño. Puerta roja. Se trató de sacar la ropa pero el yeso estaba estorbando. El hueso ya estaba bien, podía sentirlo. Lo arranco fácilmente. Desnudo en la ducha dejó que el agua tibia lo recorriera. Era una sensación muy agradable. El agua borró las lágrimas. Se lavo el cabello y restregó todo su cuerpo como si quisiera borrar las huellas de unas manos que nunca lo tocaron. Cuantas veces había fantaseado con ello. Nunca debió dejar que su mente le ganara. Los sueños no podía controlarlos, sus fantasías eran otra historia.

No podía seguir así. Si no había sido capaz de terminar de una vez con todo entonces... no era un cobarde. O tal vez si lo era. Por algo estaba allí lejos de todos. Bueno, él tenia claro que no era perfecto. Eso era algo que los demás creían. No más.

Se vistió con sus vaqueros negros y eligió la mejor camisa que tenia en su bolso. Diablos, debió haber guardado más ropa. La camisa era de manga larga y tenía un cuadrillé en tonos café que Tony odiaba. De hecho le había dicho que si volvía a ponérsela en su torre iba a quemarla, pero la sonrisa en su rostro decía lo contrario. Dios, Steve. No más... ¡No más!

Decidió ir a la casa del padre de David. Eran las 5 de la tarde y el joven aun debía estar allí. Se había sacado el yeso. ¡Se había sacado el yeso! ¿Qué iba a decir? No quería mentir. David no se lo merecía. Además él era pésimo mintiendo. No había nada que hacer. Tenía que enfrentar lo que viniera.

Llegar fue muy fácil. La casa parecía desierta pero un ruido a su costado llamó su atención. Detrás de la casa había un enorme galpón con las puertas abiertas. La luz se veía encendida y el ruido de las máquinas era muy fuerte. Adentro había un hombre mayor cortando madera. Habían muchos muebles en diferentes estados de terminación. Estaba muy desordenado. Habían materiales por todas partes pero a pesar de todo se veía acogedor. 

Steve se acercó lentamente para no sobresaltar al hombre. Afortunadamente detuvo la máquina junto antes de levantar la vista para encontrarlo de frente. No parecia sorprendido de verlo.

“Oh, hola. Tu debes ser Steve.”

“Si. Yo soy Steve. Buenas tardes señor.”

Steve se acercó más al hombre para estrechar la mano que se le ofrecía.

“Yo soy George, el padre de David. El me dijo que podrías venir hoy. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?”

“Si señor, muchas gracias. Su hijo ha sido muy amable conmigo. ¿Está él aquí?”

“No. Se acaba de ir. Dijo que tenia que hacer unas compras.”

“Oh, esta bien. Mmm... creo que volveré a su casa para esperarlo.”

“Se demorará un par de horas porque fue al pueblo vecino. Si quieres puedes quedarte un rato conmigo.”

“No quiero importunarlo.”

“No, muchacho, claro que no. No muy a menudo tengo la oportunidad de conversar con gente nueva.“

El padre de David era muy agradable y amistoso. Pronto Steve supo detalles de su familia, su trabajo y sus proyectos. No era difícil conversar con él. Tal vez era porque ambos habían sido educados a la manera antigua. Luego de algunos minutos ya habían entrado en confianza. Steve ofreció ayudarlo a levantar las pesadas maderas que estaba cortando y casi sin darse cuenta empezó a ordenar la pila de maderas de donde estaba sacando las piezas para cortar. En ningún momento recordó que su brazo se suponía que estaba quebrado. Si el padre de David lo había notado no había dicho nada.

“Me dijo David que estás viajando.”

“Si. Estoy tomando lo que llaman un año sabático. Aún no sé si voy quedarme en algún lugar en particular. ”

“¿No tienes alguien a quién volver?”

Steve se sorprendió por la pregunta. Era como si George supiera por lo que estaba pasando.

“Tengo amigos. Pero ellos saben de mi viaje. En realidad nadie espera que vuelva pronto.”

“¿Alguna novia... o novio?”

Steve no pudo evitar sonreír ante las curiosidad del hombre.

“No. Ninguna novia o novio.”

“Bueno. Entonces puedes quedarte aquí un tiempo. A este pueblo le hace falta algo de energía nueva. Y es muy privado. No hay cámaras en las calles. Aquí nadie te va a molestar Steve.”

Steve se detuvo justo cuando había levantando un nuevo par de tablones como si fueran papel.

“Usted... “

“Llámame George. No soy mayor que tú Rogers.”

“George. Tú sabes quien soy.”

“Claro que lo sé Steve. En el momento que entraste a mi taller. El verte levantar esos tablones con tu brazo quebrado me lo confirmó. Después de todo crecí con tu cómic.” 

“Te pido disculpas, no era mi intención engañarlos...”

“Hey, no digas más. Lo se. No mentiste, por lo que no nos engañaste. Claro que David aun no lo sabe. Le pareces conocido pero no sabe que eres el Capitán América.”

“Ya no soy el Capitán América.”

“Para mi y para muchos otros siempre lo serás. No importa lo que esos idiotas de Nueva York digan.”

“No son idiotas... Tony... él tiene razón... yo...”

“Lo que esta dentro de ti nadie lo puede cambiar Steve.” George se había acercado mientras hablaba para apoyar su mano en el hombro del soldado. “Para muchos siempre serás un héroe. Vistas o no ese colorido traje.” 

“Hice muchas cosas mal. Sin querer herí a personas que eran importantes para mi... que son importantes y ya no me quieren cerca...”

“No te culpes por ello. Fuiste un héroe, seguiste tus convicciones. Protegiste a tu amigo contra todo el mundo. El también fue una victima. No fuiste escuchado, te hicieron a un lado y aun así seguiste luchando por mantener el mundo en paz. Los que no te quieren no te merecen. Debes estar orgulloso de ser quien eres.”

Las emociones de Steve afloraron como un rio. Sus ojos se nublaron rápidamente.

“No se siente así... en absoluto. Yo decidí hacer las cosas que hice, nadie me obligó. Ahora siento... siento que estoy solo y ya no hay nada para mi... creo que nunca lo hubo...”

“Estas vivo. Estás aquí. Yo sé que perder a alguien que uno ama es terrible. Uno siente que ya no vale la pena seguir viviendo. Cuando perdí a mi esposa creí que solo me quedaba esperar la muerte. Solo David me mantenía atado a esta vida. Pero al pasar el tiempo volví a amar. ¡A mi edad! Y aunque no lo sientas ahora, todo va a pasar. Eres joven y fuerte. Diablos, no hay nadie más fuerte que tú!”

“Yo no he perdido a alguien que... no se trata de eso... yo nunca... no es...”

“Se reconocer un corazón roto. Y el tuyo tiene todos los síntomas.” George lo guió suavemente hacia un par de sillas de madera junto a la entrada del taller. “Tienes que darte otra oportunidad Steve. Hay mucha gente en el mundo que sabrán apreciar lo que eres. Con todo el paquete. Gente que no esperará que seas perfecto. Que te querrá por lo que eres, por lo que hay en tu corazón.”

“Es difícil de creer..”

“Date una oportunidad Steve. Cuando menos lo esperes el amor va a llegar nuevamente a tu vida y debes atreverte a aceptarlo. Vale la pena, creelo.”

“¡Papá!”

David entró casi corriendo al taller y se detuvo de golpe al ver a los dos hombres sentados. 

“¡Steve, estas aquí! Estaba preocupado, llegué a la casa y no estabas... cielos... ¿Tu brazo!”

“No te preocupes hijo, esta bien.”

“Pero el yeso. ¿Qué paso? ¿Estas herido?”

David se arrolló en el suelo junto a Steve mirando sus ojos rojos y tocando su brazo supuestamente quebrado con delicadeza.

“Estoy bien. Mi brazo ya sanó. Es que hay algo que no sabes... yo, lo siento. Debí decírtelo antes.”

“¿Como es posible? ¡Estaba quebrado!”

“Steve Rogers sana rápido hijo.”

“¿Steve Rogers?... Steve Rogers, como en Capitán América Steve Rogers?

“Si. Siento no habértelo dicho antes David.”

“No, no te preocupes, no tuviste tiempo. Estabas casi inconsciente. Pero eso explica muchas cosas. ¿Diablos! Tu cara me parecía conocida pero no estaba seguro de dónde. Y estabas durmiendo mucho pero parecías estar bien... no lo sé, tu herida.. El yeso debe haberte parecido muy ridículo.”

“No, en absoluto. Sano rápido pero de todas maneras necesito que mis huesos se mantengan contenidos mientras sanan. Ademas casi no recuerdo como fue. Tienes razón, estaba muy cansado y por mi culpa casi te hieres. Pagaré todos los daños en tu camioneta y por supuesto mi estadía en tu casa.”

“No te preocupes por eso. Es un honor tenerte en mi casa. Solo me disculpo por que no es muy elegante.”

“No te preocupes por eso. Tu casa es muy hermosa y la verdad es que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que estuve en una casa normal. Casi he olvidando lo que se siente ser una persona. Solo he sido un soldado por mucho tiempo.”

“Eres bienvenido a quedarte. Pero, ¿necesitas llamar a alguien? ¿Avisar que estas aquí?”

“Nadie espera noticias mías. Y la verdad es que tampoco deseo que sepan donde estoy.”

“Estas en el lugar perfecto para estar tranquilo.”

“Ya me lo digo George.”

“¿George? Veo que ya son amigos. Bueno, son casi de la misma época, se entiende.” - Dijo David con una sonrisa.

“Hey! Más respeto por tu padre. ¡No soy tan viejo! Y Steve estuvo mucho tiempo congelado por lo que en realidad solo tiene... ¿unos 28 años?

“Nací en 1918, por lo que técnicamente tengo 99 años, pero si restas mi tiempo bajo el hielo... solo tengo 29.”

“Eres un bebe. David tiene 26 por lo que ustedes tendrán mucho mas en común. Y no solo eso por lo que creo...”

George miro a su hijo con una sonrisa pícara que desconcertó a Steve. Algo había entre las miradas que ambos hombres se daban que no alcanzó a entender. Solo cuando las mejillas de David empezaron a enrojecer Steve tuvo alguna pista.

“Papa...”

“Qué... no he dicho nada...”

“Mejor que siga así.”

El pequeño silencio incómodo se produjo entre los tres. George sonriendo y ambos jóvenes algo sonrojados.

“Bueno Steve. Creo que ya pasó la hora de cenar pero tengo mucha comida en casa. ¿Quieres?”

“Por supuesto. Debo agradecerte por todo lo que me dejaste en el día. La verdad es que parece que no había comido en varios días y mi cuerpo enloquece un poco. Has sido muy generoso.”

“No te preocupes, ya me cobraré.”

“Seguro que si hijo.”

“Papa... padre querido. ¿Quieres acompañarnos?”

“No gracias. Mary debe estar por llegar y debo asearme primero. ¿Los veo mañana?”

“Claro papá. Se que necesitas muchas ayuda y por eso volví.”

“Si no te molesta, quisiera ayudarte también George. Debo ver como está mi motocicleta pero después me gustaría seguir ordenando aquí.”

“No es ninguna molestia. De hecho me vendría bien tu ayuda. Este taller está muy desordenado y alguien con tu fuerza es ideal.”

“Hey... yo también tengo fuerza papá.”

“Tu tienes inteligencia y encanto más que fuerza hijo. No hay vergüenza en ello. Además Steve te puede enseñar alguno que otro truco para levantar la madera. No quiero que dañes esas hermosas manos tuyas.”

“Mis manos no son callosas como las tuyas porque mi trabajo es diferente. Pero puedo hacer trabajo duro. ¿Qué va a pensar Steve de mi?”

“Solo cosas buenas te lo aseguro.”

Para Steve era muy agradable ver como el padre e hijo se molestaban el uno al otro con sonrisas en sus rostros. Era algo que nunca había vivido. Tal vez solo por un corto tiempo, en ese pequeño periodo en que todo estuvo en paz en la torre y Tony le hacia bromas cada vez que lo veía. No siempre lograba entender lo que le decía el genio pero si podía darse cuenta que no eran palabras para agredirlo. De hecho lo habían hecho sentir un poco en casa. Solo un poco.

Mientras caminaba junto a David tranquilamente por la calle casi a oscuras se dio cuenta que se había relajado. No se sentía presionado a hablar. Solo caminaban, mirándose de vez en cuando y sonriendo el uno al otro. Podía ver el sonrojo de David cuando lo sorprendía mirándolo demasiado fijo pero no se sentía incómodo por ello. David era un joven muy atractivo. Tal vez ambos tenían algo más en común después de todo.

 

\-----En Nueva York – 1 mes después-----

 

Ya no quedaba nada de Pepper en su habitación. Se había acostumbrado a ver un libro en la mesita de noche. Nunca había logrado convencerla de leer en el fantástico tablet que le había regalado. Tampoco estaba su perfume. Ella siempre mantenía a mano una miniatura de su marca favorita. Era una mujer muy coqueta que siempre olía delicioso.

Iba a extrañarla. Después de todo, era su mejor amiga. Pero estaba haciendo lo correcto. Ella merecía más. No solo debían necesitarla, no solo debía ser el ancla a tierra de un hombre desesperado. Merecía ser amada, adorada. Merecía mucho más de lo que él podía darle. Porque a pesar de que lo había intentado con toda su fuerza, con toda su inteligencia, debía reconocer su fracaso.

No había sido fácil. Pero estaba agotado. De todo. Los días anteriores y posteriores a los juicios habían sido frenéticos. Todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para liberar a sus ex compañeros habían logrado sus frutos pero aun quedaban muchos cabos que cerrar. James Barnes había sido exculpado. Las pruebas de sus crímenes habían sido tan poderosas como desgarradoras eran las pruebas de su sometimiento. Los largos años de torturas por las que había pasado ese hombre eran terribles e impensables. Los documentos que después le había pasado Pepper solo confirmaban lo que ya había descubierto. Barnes era tan inocente de los crímenes que le hicieron cometer como Barton lo había sido cuando fue sometido por Loki. Ahora estaba en Wakanda. Tratando de romper las últimas trazas de su condicionamiento. La tecnología Stark estaba ayudando. El problema era que Tony no podía sustraerse del dolor que le producía cada nueva información que llegaba a sus ojos. Tantas muertes. Tanto dolor.

Pero no era todo. Había políticos a los que convencer. Alianzas que cerrar. Edificios que reconstruir. Y él había estado dedicado a ello, día y noche. Sin parar. Sin pensar. Tratando de no pensar.

Los Vengadores se estaban recuperando de a poco. Pero no podía seguir mintiéndose a si mismo y a los demás. El espíritu de los vengadores nunca seria el mismo. Sin Steve. Lo podía ver en sus rostros. Cada vez que se reunían. Ya todo se había aclarado. Muchas cosas se habían perdonado y sin embargo Steve seguía ausente. 

Tony sabía que él era la causa de esa ausencia. Sabía que Steve nunca lo perdonaría. Por haber tratado de matar a su amigo. Por no haber confiado en él. Por no haberlo escuchado. Por no haber sido más sincero. Por no haber hablado. Por haberle quitado su escudo. Por haberle dicho que no merecía ser el capitán América. Podía seguir. La lista era larga. Cada broma pesada que alguna vez le dijo. Cada risa disfrazada en insulto. Cada broma cruel. Porque él sabia perfectamente el efecto que causaba en el soldado. Lo sabia y aun así no se controlaba. ¿Por qué?.

Cuando era niño idolatraba al Capitán América. Cuando era un adolescente fantaseaba con la figura del hombre detrás de la máscara. Lo había deseado como nunca había deseado a un hombre y sin embargo lo odió por ello. Lo odió en ausencia. Porque era un deseo por un hombre largamente muerto. Era ridículo. Lo odiaba porque su padre lo admiraba y parecía apreciarlo más que a su propio hijo. Lo odiaba porque sin siquiera ser una persona real le quitaba algo que ni con todo su genio podría nunca obtener.

Y cuando Steve fue encontrado su mundo volvió a romperse. Cuando lo conoció lo odio aun más. Porque Steve era todo lo que su padre decía y más. Porque era un hombre de carne y hueso, tan perfecto, tan recto y puro como su padre lo había descrito. Inalcanzable. Casi irreal. Y tan dulce. Fuerte. Noble. Dispuesto a dar la vida por el mundo. Por la gente. Por su amigo. Con cero instinto de preservación. Cero ambición. Y él había logrado alejarlo de todos. Había logrado privar al mundo de un verdadero héroe. 

Pero ahora podía reconocer que había algo más. Solo en su habitación. Sentado en su cama. No extrañaba a su ex novia. Tal vez a la amiga, si. La novia, no. Se recostó mirando al techo. Su pecho lo oprimía pero sabia que ya no era por el reactor ya hace tiempo removido. Era Steve. Steve. Un hombre al que realmente nunca odió. ¿Como podría? Sentía rabia. Por todo. Por él mismo. Las cosas podrían haber sido tan diferentes. A menudo se encontró a si mismo envidiando la fácil amistad entre Thor y Steve. Era obvio. Ambos hombres eran poderosos, perdidos en un mundo que no conocían. Graciosamente confundidos. E igualmente buenos. Y Barton. El arquero tenia una amistad abierta y sincera con Steve, al igual que Natasha. Wilson y Steve eran como hermanos. Incluso Vision. Tony sabía que Vision había estado de su parte principalmente por lealtad y porque necesitaba controlarlo. Tony no era ciego a ese respecto. Incluso Rhodey se esforzaba en ocultar su admiración por Steve. Solo por ser su amigo.

¿Por qué le costaba tanto? ¿Por qué no era capaz de mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos? Lo sabia.  
Lo sabía perfectamente. Era un cobarde. Sentía vergüenza. ¿De que? ¿De desear a un hombre? No era eso. Había tenido muchos amantes en su vida. No públicamente claro. No era bueno para la compañía. Pero había experimentado libremente durante su juventud.

El problema era que sabia que nunca seria correspondido. Si alguna vez hubiera dejado ver su deseo hubiera sido rechazado y humillado. Tal vez no directamente. Steve era un buen hombre. Seguramente hubiera sido rechazado amablemente, con respeto y algo de lástima. Eso era algo que no podría haber soportado. Habría sido tan insoportable como estaba siendo ahora el no verlo. No saber de él. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaba bien? ¿Con quien estaba?. Sentía angustia y celos. Celos de cualquiera que estuviera mirándolo. Riendo con él. Tocándolo. Mierda. No tenia idea que hacer. Cómo seguir con su vida. ¿Esto sería todo? Trabajar, luchar, morir. 

“Señor.”

“Que pasa Friday?”

“La señorita Potts requiere su presencia en el salón de descanso.”

“¿Ahora?”

“Si señor. Parece estar muy alterada.”

“Dile que voy de inmediato.”

Tony se puso una bata y bajó. Las cosas entre Pepper y él estaban tranquilas. Habían terminado su relación hace una semana pero ambos sabían que estaba muerta desde mucho antes.

“Pepper. ¿Estás bien?”

“Tony. Necesito hablar contigo.”

“Claro, dime que pasa.”

“Prométeme que no te enojarás conmigo. Yo... yo realmente creí que no era necesario decirte. Ya tenias bastantes problemas y estábamos trabajando en nuestra relación...”

“Pepper, lo que sea no puede ser tan grave.”

“No es grave. Es importante para ti. Ahora me doy cuenta que es necesario que lo sepas porque no estas feliz. El tenía razón. Ya no sonríes como antes. Yo pensé que podríamos lograrlo pero esa tristeza que tienes va más allá de nosotros dos. El tenia razón.”

“¿El?”

Se podía ver la angustia en el rostro de Pepper.

“Solo espero que me perdones Tony y tomes en cuenta que lo hice pensando en ti.”

“¿De que hablas Pepper? ¡Dime!.”

“Nunca te dije cómo obtuve el archivo de James Barnes.”

“Supuse que te lo entregó Natasha.”

“No.”

“¿Quién te lo dio?” la mujer lo miró sin poder hablar “!Pepper!”

“Steve.”

“¿Steve estuvo aquí? ¿Cuándo?”

“Hace casi 2 meses. Justo antes de irse.”

“¿Lo viste antes de que se fuera? ¿Y no me avisaste?”

“El vino a hablar conmigo Tony. Solo conmigo. Recuerda que en ese tiempo tú no querías hablar con él. No respondiste a sus llamados, ni a sus cartas...”

“Mierda, lo se...¿Que te dijo?”

“Creo que es mejor que lo veas tú mismo. Friday, por favor reproduce la grabación 201710101130_1 de mi oficina.”

“Por supuesto señorita Potts.”

Una brillante imagen apareció por sobre sus cabezas. Se podía ver un grupo de personas vistiendo elegantes trajes entrando a la oficina. De inmediato Tony se fijó en la solitaria figura de un hombre con barba sentado en uno de los sofás mirando tristemente al grupo que lo había ignorado por completo.

“Steve...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve en el taller de George:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ¿Steve estuvo aquí?
> 
>  


	6. La grabación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony ve la grabación de la visita de Steve a la oficina de Pepper. No era algo que esperara escuchar.

Steve se veía diferente con barba. Se veía cansado. Triste. Derrotado. Aunque eso no era nada nuevo. Durante los juicios Tony lo había seguido con la vista todo el tiempo, por supuesto asegurándose de que no se diera cuenta. No había sido difícil con la ayuda de Friday que le advertía al oído cada vez que el soldado se volvía hacia él. Había sido un cobarde al no enfrentarlo pero no se sentía preparado para eso.

Había sentido rabia. Se había sentido traicionado. Dejado de lado. Steve le había mentido en su cara. Y se notaba que le había costado. Sin embargo le mintió pero de inmediato le dijo la verdad. Claro que sabía de Barnes. Pero hizo lo que Tony más temía. Escogió a su amigo sobre él. ¿Realmente había esperado algo diferente? Si. Si lo había esperado, más bien, lo había deseado.

Y allí estaba ahora. En la oficina de Pepper. Con su expresión herida y su traje barato. Un hombre como él no debería vestir ropa tan común. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, se veía bien. Tan atractivo como siempre. Escuchar su voz quebrada le provoco un extraño dolor en el estómago.

“Pepper, no es nada que no haya escuchado... él trató de hablarme pero yo...”

“Escucha Tony, solo tomará un momento.”

“Pepper... no es necesario... después yo puedo...” Era necesario. Su corazón se había acelerado en forma alarmante. Quería salir de allí y ver la grabación después. Solo.

“Tony, por favor escucha.”

No fue necesario que Pepper insistiera más. La imagen de Steve llenó la habitación y su voz se apropió de la mente del ingeniero dejando de lado cualquier otro pensamiento.

_“...Tony no quiere escucharme.... Veo como está sufriendo...”_

_“...ni siquiera levanta la mirada...”_

_“...me voy y no volveré...”_

_“...ya no puedo seguir...”_

_“...Tony no es un asesino...”_

_“...no podría elegir... nunca elegí ...”_

_“...Yo lo amo Pepper...”_

Tony se levantó sin darse cuenta. Su boca abierta, las mirada fija en la imagen. “Qué...”

 _“He amado a Tony por... Dios, ya ni sé cuanto tiempo...”_

“¡Qué!”

 _“Lo amo. Pepper, lo amo... yo... estoy enamorado de él... Lo siento. No quiero ofenderte. Yo te respeto, los respeto a ambos y su relación. Nunca trataría... diablos nunca tuve ninguna ilusión. Yo sé que el nunca me miraría de esa forma. Yo sé que no hay ninguna posibilidad para mi. Ni siquiera sé si él alguna vez ha estado con un hombre, pero yo de todas formas siento... Lo que siento por él solo pude describirse como amor. Y no es que lo haya vivido alguna vez. Jamás he estado con nadie, nunca he... lo siento Pepper, yo sé que es tuyo y que te ama y siempre será así. Pero debes creerme que jamás le haría daño, nunca...”_

“No... no... puede ser... Steve...”

 _“...solo quiero que sea feliz. Quiero que sonría otra vez y creo que es mi culpa, si pudiera hacer algo... pero él no quiere ni verme. Yo sé que me odia incluso y duele, dios duele tanto, Pepper...”_

Tony levantó sus manos para sujetar su cabeza como si un dolor terrible lo estuviera atacando.

“No Steve. No te odio Steve... yo nunca... ¡Mierda!”

Sin darse cuenta acercó su mano a la imagen como si quisiera tocar las lágrimas que caían por el rostro del soldado.

“Steve...”

_”Sentir esto ha sido duro. No me avergüenza. Es el hecho de saber que no es un amor que se vaya a concretar. Es difícil. No es algo que pueda controlar y me sorprende cada día lo doloroso que es...”_

“Steve... no...”

_”Creo que la amistad entre los dos no es ya posible...”_

“Dios... no es cierto Steve... no...”

_”No quiero molestarlo. No quiero afectar más su vida. Estoy cansado, solo deseo alejarme y...”_

“No... a dónde fuiste... Friday... ¡Mierda, mierda!”

“Diga señor.”

“¿Tienes la ubicación de Steve? ¿El rastreador de su moto sigue funcionando?”

_”Ya no me verán más Pepper, te lo prometo. Ya no podré volver a herirlo porque no me acercaré nuevamente.”_

“Si señor.”

_”Amalo Pepper. No tienes idea de cuanto te envidio. No se qué daría por poder... amarlo libremente. Desde que crecí nunca esperé tener amor en mi vida. No era el tipo de hombre que alguien querría. Después del suero tuve alguna ilusión pero ya viste como terminó todo. Cuando lo conocí me impactó de inmediato. Al principio no lo entendía pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que era lo que me pasaba con él. Tener una breve amistad con él fue fantástico. Aunque con cada día que pasaba me daba cuenta de cuan lejos estaba de mi alcance. A veces me pregunto cómo será vivir con la persona amada. Tocarlo, besarlo, despertar junto a él... no quiero ofenderte hablándote de esto...”_

“Dios mio... cómo no me di cuenta...”

Tony cayó sobre sus rodillas derrotado. Sus manos tapando sus ojos de los cuales surgías lágrimas sin ningún control.

_“Amalo por los dos”_

“Friday, ponlo otra vez donde él...”

_“Lo amo. Pepper, lo amo... yo... estoy enamorado de él..._

Tony volvió a escuchar esas palabras una y otra vez. Sentado en el suelo. Mirando el rostro angustiado de Steve. Mirando esa boca diciendo esas palabras que lo cambiaban todo. Dios, cuanto lo amaba. Había sido un completo idiota. No sabía si reír o llorar. Lo que no sabía que quería se le había escapado de las manos sin darse cuenta. Finalmente la risa ganó.

“Dios mio... soy un idiota... Pepper, no sé si hubiera cambiado algo verlo antes.. Pepper. ¿Pepper?”

Tony miró a su alrededor para encontrarse totalmente solo.

“La señorita Potts se retiró hace unos 30 minutos señor.”

“¿Se fue? ¿Hace tanto rato?”

“Si señor.”

“¿Está bien?”

“Cuando bajaba por el ascensor se veía un poco alterada.”

“La olvidé por completo. Soy una mierda.”

“Creo que la señorita Potts lo entiende. Por algo me pidió que tuviera la grabación disponible desde que el capitán Rogers se retiró del edificio señor.”

“Ella es tan noble como para eso... Muéstrame otra vez.”

Tony miró la grabación un par de veces más. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas lo invadieran nuevamente al ver el sufrimiento de Steve. Una sensación de perdida y angustia se aferró a su pecho pero también una nueva sensación que no había experimentado nunca. Era una pequeña luz de esperanza. Una fuente de calor y alegría que estaba tomándose un lugar en su dañado corazón.

“Steve me ama.”

“Eso parece señor.”

“Debo buscarlo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Ya debe haber recorrido todo el país. ¿Dónde está ahora Friday?”

“Desde que salió de la ciudad el capitán Rogers se detuvo en la carretera un par de veces antes de detenerse por completo en el pequeño pueblo de Payton en Colorado”

“¿Qué? ¿Ha estado en el mismo lugar todo este tiempo? ¿Qué hay allí?”

“Es un pequeño pueblo principalmente de criadores de caballos. En el centro no hay más de 250 habitantes, con unos 2.000 más habitando grandes ranchos repartidos en el área completa. No registra hechos históricos ni lugares turísticos relevantes señor. ¿Desea que busque algún registro del capitán?”

“No... no es necesario. Debo ir a verlo. Hablar con él personalmente.”

“Es una decisión apropiada señor.”

“Solo espero que aún...”

“¿Si señor?”

“Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La reacción de Tony:


	7. La entrega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de un mes de estar en la casa de David su relación da un vuelco.

Ya había pasado un mes desde su llegada a Payton. George y David lo habían acogido con los brazos abiertos convirtiéndose en su refugio en todos los sentidos. George era su amigo y jefe. Lo había invitado a trabajar con él ofreciéndole una agradable distracción para su mente inquieta. Lo que en un inicio era una distracción se convirtió rápidamente en un placer. A Steve realmente le gustaba trabajar con las manos y rápidamente se habían dado cuenta que tenia una gran habilidad para diseñar y construir muebles, entre otras cosas. George lo dejaba elegir los proyectos en los que trabajar y los clientes del pequeño taller ya estaban solicitando piezas de la nueva línea creada por el soldado. A ese respecto Steve se sentía orgulloso y agradecido. Tal vez él servía para algo más que la guerra después de todo.

David. El joven era amable, preocupado y cariñoso. Lo había acogido en su hogar ofreciéndole una amistad desinteresada y generosa. Cada día después del trabajo caminaban a la casa conversando relajadamente. Cenaban juntos, compartían las labores de la casa y tenían largas conversaciones antes de dormir. Steve sentía que la amistad que estaban forjando era de esas que se conservan para siempre. Y eso lo llenaba de alegría. David lo estaba ayudando a descubrir cosas de si mismo que no había pensado posibles y lo estaba impulsando a aceptar que merecía ser feliz. Que merecía tener una vida sin dar explicaciones ni deberle nada a nadie.

La vida en el pueblo era sencilla pero llena de actividad. David lo había presentado a todos sus amigos, los cuales lo habían aceptado y respetaban su privacidad sin necesidad de pedirlo. Todos sabían que era el Capitán América, pero lo habían aceptado simplemente como Steve. El joven de la moto.

La moto. La máquina fantástica que no había podido ser reparada. Desde la primera visita al taller de Decker, Steve le había dado rienda suelta y presupuesto ilimitado para poder arreglarla, sin embargo los esfuerzos del joven mecánico habían sido infructuosos. Había logrado reparar gran parte del daño pero la máquina se negaba a funcionar. Algo faltaba que no habían podido dilucidar. David les había entregado esa pieza misteriosa que había encontrado en la carretera pero Decker no sabía cual era su uso por lo que finalmente Steve la había llevado de vuelta a la casa para investigar personalmente. Claro que esa tarea había sido pospuesta una y otra vez. Los momentos en que podía investigar era escasos. Debía pedir permiso para usar el Internet de la escuela fuera del horario de clases y siempre había algo que se interponía. Algún trabajo pendiente, una cena a la que los invitaba alguno de los vecinos o simplemente el cansancio. Al menos eso era lo que decía Steve. No tenia nada que ver con el inconfundible dolor en la garganta que le provocaba cada vez que veía la pequeña pieza. No. No tenía nada que ver.

Después de un mes en el pequeño pueblo Steve se estaba sintiendo más en paz. Un poco más feliz y con una nueva esperanza en el futuro. Era el momento de escribir a sus amigos. 

Era un día sábado en la tarde y Steve estaba solo en casa. David estaba con su padre revisando las cuentas del taller. Era un buen momento. Después de un par de horas las cinco cartas estaban listas. Empezarlas había sido difícil, pero una vez que escribió las primeras palabras el resto fluyó naturalmente. Estaba seguro que cada uno de ellos compartiría el contenido de las cartas con los demás por lo que a cada uno le contó algo diferente de su vida después de su partida. Sabía que el tono de las cartas era ligero. No había escrito nada del dolor que sentía o de la desolación que lo había llevado a accidentarse en un primer lugar. No era necesario. No era algo que quisiera poner en palabras. No sabia si podría. 

Estaba sentado en la cama de su cuarto. Contemplando las cartas ya cerradas. Si. Cartas a la antigua. Después de todo él era de otros tiempos. Había escrito a Natasha y a Sam. A Bucky y a Clint. Una carta más formal a T'Challa. Mientras leía los nombres pensó en los que no estaban allí. 

Bruce. Desaparecido. Luchando contra sus propios demonios. Thor, de vuelta en Asgard, siempre pendiente de su impredecible hermano. 

Tony... Siempre su mente volvía a Tony.

¿Porqué seguía doliendo? 

Seguramente Tony estaba viviendo su vida tranquilamente. Con su maravillosa novia. Ocupado como siempre. Trabajando, creando. Siendo un genio. Sin recordar ni por un segundo al estúpido soldado del pasado. Un hombre que solo le había dado molestias. Un hombre que había fallado en ser un verdadero amigo. Un hombre que había sido muy cobarde como para decirle la verdad. Un hombre que lo había amado tanto desde lejos y que había fallado en lo más básico: tener su confianza... creer en él. 

Steve pudo sentir el ardor en sus ojos. Las lágrimas cayendo nuevamente. 

Después de todo, no mucho había cambiado. 

Se sentía mejor ¿verdad?. Se suponía que se sentía mejor. David tenia razón. Se lo había dicho en una de sus conversaciones nocturnas. Hay penas que nunca pasan y hay que aprender a vivir con ellas. Esta bien llorar. Sacar esa energía acumulada en su garganta. Eventualmente el dolor va a disminuir. De a poco. Hay que seguir adelante y esperar cosas mejores. Y así había sido. Tenia un trabajo que amaba. Nuevos amigos. Y seguramente tenia aun sus amigos antiguos. Ellos eran fieles. No era su culpa que le recordaran tanto a Tony. Eventualmente sería más fácil. Tenia que aferrarse a eso.

Pero en ese momento no. En ese momento sintió que su alma salia por sus ojos. Mañana sería distinto. Tal vez.

La voz de David llamándolo lo sacó de su letargo. No se dio cuenta que respondió. ¿Quería ser visto así?

“Steve, traje la cena...”

El joven se detuvo en seco cuando vio el rostro enrojecido del soldado.

“¿Steve? ¿Qué pasó? - Dijo mientras se sentaba junto a él tocando suavemente uno de sus hombros. De inmediato notó las cartas sobre la cama.

“Nada... yo...” Las palabras no salieron. Solo un leve sollozo que no pudo controlar.

“Hey, shsss, no necesitas decirme. Ven acá.”

El joven lo atrajo contra si abrazándolo de lleno. Steve se sorprendió un poco pero se entregó al calor que tanto necesitaba. 

“Déjalo salir Steve. Está bien llorar.” 

David empezó a acariciar la amplia espalda de arriba a abajo mientras lo arrullaba suavemente. Steve sintió que toda la pena se agolpaba en su garganta tratando de salir. 

“No te resistas Steve. Estoy contigo. Nada va a pasar. Te sentirás mejor.” David hablaba suavemente junto a su oído mientras sus manos seguían recorriendo su espalda. “Vamos querido... suéltalo.”

Querido. Eso sonó tan hermoso. ¿Quien lo había llamado antes así? Solo Peggy. Hace tanto tiempo. Dios. ¿Tenía que perder a todos los que había amado?

Sus brazos apretaron con fuerza al joven al mismo tiempo que fuertes sollozos salieron de su garganta. ¡Dios, no se podía controlar!. 

“Eso, así... estoy contigo Steve... Estoy contigo.”

Steve sintió que lloraba por horas. Escondiendo su rostro en el cuello cálido y fragante de David. Abrazándolo como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo. Las palabras de consuelo de David se sentían como un arrullo en su oído. No estaba seguro de haberlas escuchado todas pero las palabras cariño y querido quedaron dando vueltas en su mente.

Después de un largo rato su llanto se calmó. Los sollozos se convirtieron en suspiros y sus lágrimas dejaron de caer pero el abrazo entre ellos no se terminó. Steve se aferró a David como nunca lo había hecho con nadie. Tal vez solo con Bucky, cuando se reencontraron durante la guerra. Pero esto era diferente. Steve sintió el deseo incontrolable de acariciar la espalda del joven hundiendo el rostro aun más en su cuello.

David siguió acariciando su espalda suavemente y al mismo tiempo giro su rostro para plantar un suave beso en su cabello. Steve sintió el contacto y de inmediato levantó su rostro hacia David. La mirada del joven estaba llena de cariño. Se miraron a los ojos por algunos segundos sonriendo el uno al otro. Steve se sentía tan seguro entre sus brazos.

“Gracias... yo...”

“No tienes nada que agradecer. Estoy contigo Steve. Estoy aquí para ti.”

Steve lo miró a los ojos. Dios, necesitaba tanto el contacto. No quería separarse de él.

Sin pensarlo más Steve juntó sus labios a los del moreno en forma suave pero decidida. Cerró sus ojos esperando el rechazo.

Pero este nunca llegó.

Los labios de David se apretaron fuerte contra los suyos mientras sus manos volaron hasta su rostro para mantenerlo en su lugar. Pronto sintió su húmeda lengua pasar sobre sus labios. La boca de Steve se abrió gustosa para recibirla.

Steve no tenia muchas experiencia en besos. Su primer beso había sido esa chica rubia durante la guerra. No recordaba su nombre. Después Peggy. Solo un roce leve antes de ir a su muerte. Después Natasha solo por trabajo y finalmente Sharon en un beso que no había significado nada. Pero este beso era totalmente diferente. Steve estaba con su alma expuesta y rota. Sus sentimientos desbordados. 

El beso con David era desesperado. Como si quisiera compensar todos los besos que nunca había recibido y que no esperaba recibir jamás. Diablos, no tenía idea que otra boca se sentiría tan bien contra la suya.

El roce de sus lenguas era exquisito. Todo su cuerpo lo sentía. Era como estar al rojo vivo. Dios...¡Los ruidos que salían de ambos!. Steve sabia que estaba gimiendo pero no pasó por su mente contenerlo. David estaba hablando. “Querido, Steve... mmmm... Oh Dios...” Pero Steve solo podía pensar en esa boca deliciosa y seguir devorándola.

En un momento David separo sus rostros y sonrió al ver cómo Steve trataba de seguir el contacto. Steve abrió sus ojos sin contener su expresión de decepción ante la separación. 

“He querido besarte hace tanto tiempo Steve.”

Steve se lo quedó mirando casi sin entender lo que estaba escuchando. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar porque la boca de David estaba sobre la suya nuevamente recorriendo sus labios con su lengua de una forma tan sensual que sus pensamientos se desvanecieron como una gota de agua en el fuego.

Siguieron besándose apasionadamente durante lago rato hasta que la mano de David se posó sobre su entrepierna. Solo en ese momento Steve se dio cuenta que estaba dolorosamente erecto. El contacto tan íntimo lo hizo saltar separándose del joven.

“David... lo siento... yo no...”

“No, yo lo siento. Me dejé llevar.”

“No te disculpes, fue fantástico.” Steve se acercó nuevamente al joven para acariciar su rostro. “Yo nunca... nunca había hecho esto con nadie. Te debes haber dado cuenta de que me gustó mucho.”

“Si... claro...” dijo David con una sonrisa. “Besas fantástico Steve.” Las mejilla del soldado se pusieron aun más rojas de lo que ya estaban.

“Gracias. Para mi tú eres lo mejor que he tenido jamás.”

“Perfecto.” Dijo David con un susurro. “Entonces déjame darte más.”

“Diablos David...” Steve se acercó para tomar nuevamente esos labios deliciosos en un breve beso. “¿Puedes darme tiempo? Siento que aun no estoy listo para más.”

“¡Por supuesto Steve! Lo que quieras. Puedo esperar todo el tiempo del mundo por ti.”

La sonrisa de Steve ante ese generoso ofrecimiento era sincera. David era un joven excepcional y sumamente atractivo. De hecho le recordaba a Tony. Oh Dios, Tony. ¿El recuerdo de Tony lo iba a perseguir siempre? De pronto todo el peso del recuerdo le cayó encima.

“Steve, ¿estas bien?”

“No, si... es solo que yo... “ ¿Realmente iba a hacerlo? ¿Iba a perder su única oportunidad de ser feliz por un recuerdo? “No puedo mentirte David. Yo aun... aun...”

“Lo sé Steve. Puedo reconocer un corazón roto cuando lo veo. Se que amas a otra persona. Pero también tengo claro que esa persona te hizo mucho daño.”

“No. El no me hizo daño. De hecho fue al revés.”

“Eso no lo creo Steve. No creo que tú le hayas hecho daño a alguien que amas.”

“Lo hice. Además él no sabe que yo... nunca le dije. Fui un cobarde y él nunca me va a perdonar.”

“Steve. Dale tiempo al tiempo. Todo puede cambiar. O tal vez no. Tal vez todo va a seguir como está ahora. ¿Y que vas a hacer mientras tanto? Tú mereces tener una vida Steve. Mereces ser feliz.”

“Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no quiero mentirte. Besarte fue maravilloso. Nunca había experimentado sensaciones tan... tan intensas, tan deliciosas.” 

“Me siento alagado” David se acercó a él lentamente con una mirada seductora. Steve no se movió, sonriendo tímidamente.

“Digo la verdad. Solo que no quiero mentirte. No me siento listo para algo más. Si llegamos a estar juntos... más íntimamente...” El color rojo en las mejillas de Steve era realmente sexy. David no podía esperar por descubrir hasta donde llegaba. “... quiero que sea de verdad. Con mi mente cien por ciento enfocada en ti... ¿me entiendes?”

“Te entiendo perfectamente. Y lo respeto. Pero debes saber que mereces más. Mereces experimentar todo el amor y placer que alguien puede darte y que tu cuerpo anhela. Me di cuenta de cómo reaccionaste a mis caricias Steve. Lo necesitas. Y yo quiero dártelo cariño. No necesito que me ames. No ahora. Se que las cosas pueden cambiar más adelante pero también se que no me perdonaría nunca si en el futuro veo hacia atrás y me veo a mi mismo desperdiciando la oportunidad de amarte.”

“David... no puedo ser egoísta... no sé si pueda olvidarlo, realmente no lo sé...”

“Te deseo Steve. Te deseo como nunca desee a nadie y quiero ser parte de tu vida. Quiero dejar una huella en ti para que me recuerdes para siempre porque yo siempre te recordaré.”

“No quiero hacerte daño.” David se había acercado nuevamente a Steve para hablarle muy cerca hasta que sus alientos de juntaron.

“No me harás daño, te lo aseguro. Sé quién eres. Y sé que la posibilidad de que seas siempre mío es muy poca. Tal vez yo este abusando de ti al decirte esto porque sé lo noble que eres, pero debo hacerlo. Necesito hacerlo. Te deseo Steve. Como nunca desee a nadie en mi vida. Y sería un honor si me dejaras amarte. Aunque sea por un tiempo. Hasta que tu corazón sane y siga adelante. Quiero dejar una huella en ti, como tú ya dejaste una en mi.”

“Tu ya dejaste una huella en mi David.” Su rostro estaba al rojo vivo y su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. Su erección había vuelto a renacer en toda su gloria. Steve tomó el rostro de David suavemente mirándolo a los ojos. “Toma lo que quieras de mi.” Dijo juntando nuevamente sus bocas. “No sé que pasara en el futuro. Pero esta noche.... esta noche soy tuyo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve y David:
> 
>  


	8. El reencuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conduciendo su auto por una carretera desierta Tony estaba aterrorizado. Si, como nunca en su vida. Pero no iba a huir de esto. No esta vez.

Tony resolvió viajar conduciendo. Había decidido buscar a Steve sin dejar pasar más tiempo. Después de casi dos meses podría haber pasado cualquier cosa. Necesitaba pensar. Conducir lo ayudaría. Tendría algo de tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos. 

Escuchar a Steve diciendo que lo amaba le haba producido un estremecimiento desde la cabeza a los pies depositándose luego en su estómago. ¡Steve lo amaba! ¿Cómo había sido posible que él, el genio, no se diera cuenta? Ni siquiera una pequeña pista. El capitán definitivamente era sutil.

Se había comunicado con cada uno de sus compañeros. Al principio habían sido reticentes a decirle algo pero finalmente terminaron cediendo. Sam, que era tal vez uno de los más cercanos a Steve, y al parecer nunca había apreciado mucho a Tony, le pidió que lo dejara en paz. Le dijo que Steve estaba siguiendo adelante con su vida y que necesitaba más tiempo. ¿Sabía Sam de los sentimientos de Steve? Si era así, el veterano nunca dijo nada. Tal vez Sam tenia razón. Natasha y Clint fueron otra historia.

“Debes ir a verlo Tony. Habla con él. Pase lo que pase ambos necesitan un cierre.”

“Yo sé lo que es desear alejarse de todo Tony” dijo Clint “Pero debes hacer lo que crees correcto. No te quedes pensando en qué hubiera pasado si lo hubieras buscado. Después de todo, Steve se fue en un estado emocional muy frágil y puede haber estado viendo las cosas muy negativamente. Más de lo que realmente fueron en su momento.”

Bucky fue claro. “No lo jodas Tony. Si vas, debes estar seguro de lo que quieres. Steve se merece una buena vida. Es el mejor hombre que conozco. Pero porque lo conozco sé que se culpa de todo y si ahora ha logrado algo de paz... no se la quites.”

Tony tenia mucho en que pensar. Y no estaba seguro de nada. ¿Podía creer en el amor de Steve? La imagen del soldado llorando mientras decía que lo amaba eran muy elocuentes. Pero no era en ese sentido que Tony dudaba. El sabía perfectamente la diferencia entre una ilusión y la realidad. Su relación con Steve había tenido más altos y bajos que una montaña rusa. Habían vivido odio a primera vista. O al menos eso habían dejado ver ambos. También vivieron momentos de paz. Momentos de alegría y compañerismo. Recuerdos de Steve mirándolo con una sonrisa en los labios venían a su memoria. ¿Había algo allí? ¡Cómo no lo había visto! 

Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Si él no hubiera hecho su acto de chico malo inalcanzable. Pero no lo fueron. Todo se hizo tan mal por parte de ambos que terminaron casi matándose el uno al otro y los dos con el alma destrozada. ¿Qué pasaría si Tony abría su corazón? ¿Se atrevería a arriesgarse otra vez? ¿Estaba preparado para más dolor? No tenía idea. 

La vida amorosa de Tony no había sido muy exitosa. ¿Sexo? Había tenido mucho. Desde que había estado viviendo en un elegante internado a los 14 años hasta el día anterior a su malogrado viaje a Afganistán sus parejas sexuales habían sido incontables. Principalmente mujeres y cuando había sido más joven, unos cuantos hombres. Incluso había vivido un par de orgías donde no recordaba cuantos encuentros había tenido ni con quienes. Solo su adolorido cuerpo le había dado algunas luces de que había hecho de todo. No se arrepentía de nada. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Durante esos años solo el sexo lograba sacarlo de su mente. Al menos por un corto tiempo. Después debía volver a su soledad. Con respecto al amor. Bueno. Solo habían habido tres personas. Una fue su primer amor en la universidad. Una chica increíble que había visto más allá del niño genio. Por supuesto no duró. Ella volvió a Inglaterra y a pesar de que trataron de mantener su relación a distancia, las tentaciones de su disparatada vida universitaria y la indiscreción con que la llevaba hicieron que la relación se rompiera. Después Sunset. El realmente pensó que era la indicada. Al final, todo había sido un engaño. Ella lo abandonó llevándose parte de sus diseños y de su corazón. Solo después de largos años se permitió intentarlo con Pepper. La perfecta Pepper a la que no pudo amar como ella se merecía. 

Steve. El soldado era otra historia. Lo había conocido estando ya en su relación con Pepper. Tal vez por eso había sido tan fácil atribuir la incomodidad que sentía en su presencia al resentimiento que tenía contra él por su relación con su padre. ¡Cuán equivocado estaba!. En un principio se vanagloriaba de haber sido perspicaz y certero con respecto a su evaluación del soldado. Efectivamente era el idiota altanero, hipócrita y mojigato que siempre había creído. Y el hecho de que fuera el hombre más hermoso y sensual que hubiera conocido le hacían hervir aún más la sangre. ¿Qué derecho tenia de hacerle voltear el rostro cada vez que pasaba? ¿Por qué tenía de hacerle sentir que su estómago daba un salto cada vez que el idiota se atrevía a tocarlo? ¿Por qué tenia que tener esa sonrisa tan dulce y perfecta? Dios, había sido tan ciego. 

Cuando se convirtieron en un equipo pudo conocerlo sin la nube del recuerdo de su padre. Steve era todo lo que se decía de él y mucho más. No solo era poderoso físicamente. También era uno de los hombres más inteligentes que había conocido. Era maravilloso ver como trabajaba su mente. Era un estratega nato. También era noble y humano. Todas las decisiones que tomaba las hacia considerando el bienestar de demás las personas. Hasta la más simple de ellas. Como un genio que él era, y con el padre que había tenido, había crecido creyendo que habían personas más importantes que otras. Y por largo tiempo así lo había pensado. Sin embargo Steve lo hizo abrir los ojos. El soldado era capaz de dar su vida por los demás. Y en muchas ocasiones había estado a punto de hacerlo sin dudar. El había sido testigo. 

Pero el soldado no era perfecto. El lo tenia muy claro. No tenia el más mínimo instinto de conservación. Se exponía como si su vida no valiera nada. Y eso lo enfurecía profundamente. Tampoco tenía habilidades sociales. Su rostro era como un reflejo exacto de lo que pasaba por su mente. Era el peor de los espías. No podía disimular lo que estaba pensando aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Pero era un buen amigo. El más fiel de todos. Bucky era prueba de ello. Steve había dejado de lado al mundo y todo lo que había logrado por salvar a su amigo. Lo había dejado a él. ¿El supuesto amor de su vida? Poco probable. ¿O si? Parecía lógico que Steve se pusiera en ultimo lugar para todo. Incluso en el amor.

Hubo un tiempo en que Tony pensó que era amigos. Steve pasaba largas horas junto a él en su taller. Dibujando, conversando, planeando. Algunas veces se quedaba dormido en el viejo sofá después de haberle llevado comida. En esos momentos Tony se permitía observarlo. Se veía tan joven. Tan frágil. Muchas veces Tony se descubrió mirando su boca entreabierta, sus gruesos labios, el movimiento suave de su pecho cuando respiraba, las largas pestañas que rozaban sus mejillas. Tony era un ingeniero, un creador. Podía apreciar la belleza ¿verdad?.

Escuchar a Steve decir que lo amaba había roto su corazón pero había abierto su mente. Se había dado cuenta de que eso era lo que deseaba. Algo dentro de él se había liberado para dejar salir años de deseo y anhelo. Toneladas de ternura y pasión reprimida.

Conduciendo su auto por una carretera desierta Tony estaba aterrorizado. Si, como nunca en su vida. Pero no iba a huir de esto. No esta vez. 

 

Tony había investigado el pueblo al que se dirigía. No había encontrado nada extraordinario respecto a él. Era un pueblo pequeño y tranquilo. Un poco aislado con respecto a sus comunicaciones pero tal vez ese había sido el motivo de Steve para elegirlo.

La señal del rastreador le había dado 3 posibilidades. 2 casas y un pequeño depósito de comida para animales. Lo mejor sería probar con las casas. Ya eran las seis de la tarde y la luz empezaba a escasear. Eso no había evitado que las pocas personas que se veían en las calles se mostraran sorprendidas de ver su auto. Probablemente debería haber elegido alguno más modesto pero la verdad era que ninguno de sus vehículos lo era.

Se decidió por la casa pequeña que tenía una luz encendida. Era una casa hermosa. Junto a ella había un garaje de madera con las puertas abiertas pero no se veía ningún vehículo ni la motocicleta de Steve. Tony se dirigió a la puerta. Se había vestido casualmente con unos vaqueros oscuros y una polera negra con cuello y mangas cortas y llevaba un chaleco beige amarrado a su cintura. Vestía además unas botas negras de caminata y sus lentes oscuros. Quería verse casual pero también atractivo.

No pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara al aproximarse a la casa. Realmente no tenía idea de cómo iba a ser recibido. Tampoco había decidido si le iba a decir o no a Steve que había visto su conversación con Pepper.

Tampoco estaba preparado para ver a la persona que le abrió la puerta.

“Hola. Buenas tardes.” Dijo el atractivo joven. “Espera un momento... usted es ¿Tony Stark?”

“Si... No. Creo que me equivoqué de dirección. Lo siento.” Tony se volvió para seguir su camino, pero voz del joven lo detuvo.

“Yo creo que no. ¿Busca a Steve?” Tony se volvió de inmediato.

“Eh... Si... ¿Está aquí?”

“No en este momento, pero está viviendo aquí conmigo. ¿Quiere pasar?”

La mente de Tony se detuvo por un segundo... _\- Viviendo conmigo...-_ ¿Ya era demasiado tarde? 

“¿Señor Stark?”

“Ah, claro. Por supuesto, gracias.”

La decoración de la sala era simple pero hermosa y acogedora. _\- Steve debe estar feliz viviendo aquí -_ Pensó Tony amargamente. Habían dibujos en las paredes. Le parecían extrañamente familiares.

“Mi nombre es David.” 

“Mucho gusto David. Bueno, ya sabes quien soy. Puedes llamarme Tony.”

“Señor Stark... Tony. Puedo ofrecerte algo? Tenemos jugo, agua, con gas...”

“Agua sin gas está bien por favor.” _\- Tenemos..._

“Steve está ahora trabajando con papá, pero deberían estar acá en unos 20 minutos. Yo vine a preparar la cena. Si quieres puedes esperarlo. ¿Y tal vez cenar con nosotros?.”

“No lo sé... creo que venir acá fue mala idea...”

“Steve estará feliz de verte. Estoy seguro. Por favor espéralo. O si tienes mucha prisa, puedo llevarte ahora a donde él está. No es lejos.”

El joven era muy amable.

“No, no es necesario. Lo esperaré.” 

“Perfecto. Si gustas puedes esperarlo aquí en la sala. Aunque no hay mucho que ver...”

“Es una sala hermosa. ¿La casa es tuya?”

“Si. Ahora es mía. Se la compré a mi padre. Mmmm, ahora debo ir a cocinar... ¿Enciendo la televisión? ¿Tal vez podrías ver un libro?”

“Puedo ayudarte si quieres.”

“¿En serio?. No quiero molestarte.”

“No es ninguna molestia. Cocinar es uno de mis talentos desconocidos.”

“Esta bien. Pasa por acá.”

Si la sala era acogedora, la cocina lo era aún más.

La comida que David estaba preparando era sencilla pero abundante. Tony se hizo cargo de picar las verduras e írselas entregando al joven a la medida que las necesitaba.

“Veo que preparas gran cantidad de comida.”

“Bueno, Steve necesita mucha.” La mirada de David estaba llena de ternura. “Por lo del suero y todo eso... claro que tú ya lo sabes... o deberías saberlo, siendo su ex compañero... ” Las mejillas del joven se sonrojaron. “Oh... lo siento no quise...”

“No te preocupes. Si soy su ex compañero. El ya no es parte de Los Vengadores.”

“Si. Lo sé.”

“Seguramente Steve te ha contado todo... digo... todo lo que pasó...”

“Algunas cosas si, otras no. Steve tiende a guardarse todo adentro. Se ha soltado mucho estando aquí. Espero que con el tiempo se sienta aun más seguro conmigo.”

“Te gustaría eso, ¿verdad? - David se volvió hacia él extrañado. Eso no había sonado muy amable - “Tú y él... ¿son buenos amigos?”

“Espero que si. Creo que si. A pesar de que nos conocemos por poco tiempo creo que somos amigos.”

“¿Cuanto tiempo exactamente? No sabía que Steve conocía gente fuera de NY o DC... o fuera de Shield.”

“Bueno, desde que lo atropellé, hace ya dos meses.”

“¿Lo atropellaste? ¡Cómo! ¿Está bien? 

“¿Si! Esta bien ahora. No te preocupes por eso. ¿No supieron?”

“Yo no.”

“Bueno...” - La voz de David sonaba incómoda - “Tal vez Steve deba contártelo.”

“Si. “ Dijo Tony un tanto cabizbajo. “ Tal vez sea lo mejor.”

Por un rato siguieron cocinando sin decir palabra. Si fue un momento incómodo para David, Tony no lo notó. Estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta. David lo miraba de vez en cuando tratando de iniciar una nueva conversación pero el ingeniero se veía tan perdido en sus pensamientos que prefirió concentrarse en la comida.

Después de unos minutos escucharon abrirse la puerta de la casa. El corazón de Tony volvió a acelerarse cuando oyó la voz de Steve.

“David. Ya estoy en casa. George decidió no venir. Dijo que hoy tiene una cita romántica. Me alegra mucho que tu padre...” 

Steve se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Tony sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina cortando unas rebanadas de pan.

“¡Tony!”

El rostro de sorpresa del soldado mezclado con una inmediata tristeza rompió el corazón del genio.

“Steve.” Atinó a decir mientras se levantaba limpiándose las manos contra su ropa, esbozando una esforzada sonrisa. “Steve, hola. Yo...”

“Tony. Pasó algo? ¿Están todos bien?” Steve se acercó a él en forma imposible dejando apenas un pequeño espacio entre ambos. Tony se vio obligado a mirar hacia arriba para poder mantener el contacto visual.

“Están todos bien. No ha pasado nada. Yo vine a verte Steve... necesitaba verte...”

Se podía ver en el rostro de Steve la lucha interna. Tony pudo distinguir de inmediato cuando el soldado se rindió. Los grandes y poderosos brazos lo envolvieron en un abrazo fuerte e íntimo. El cuerpo de Steve se encogió increíblemente hasta que pudo esconder su rostro en el cuello de Tony. Instintivamente Tony lo abrazó de vuelta. No recordaba haberlo hecho nunca antes.

“Tony...” Su nombre sonó como un sollozo contenido- “Tony... viniste hasta aquí... ” 

“Claro que vine. Necesitaba hablar contigo. ¿Estas bien?”

“Tony...” El abrazo fue un poco más fuerte mientras Steve lo mecía de un lado para otro, acariciando su espalda y respirando fuerte en su oído como si no pudiera contenerse. Su voz sonaba tan quebrada que asustó a Tony. “Dios... pensé que no volvería a verte...”

“Steve... Estas... ¿Estás llorando?” Tony estaba tan pasmado que su cerebro había prácticamente dejado de funcionar.

“Mierda...” Steve lo soltó dolorosamente manteniéndolo alejado de si por el largo de sus brazos. Mantenía la cabeza gacha como si no quisiera que Tony le viera el rostro “No... Lo siento... Tony... lo siento...” Pronto lo soltó para salir rápidamente de la cocina. “Ya vengo... por favor espera...”

“¡Steve!”

Tony intentó seguirlo pero un fuerte apretón en su brazo lo contuvo.

“Déjalo que se calme. Ya volverá.”

“No... creo que debo ir con él.”

“No, déjalo. Te dije que estaría feliz de verte.” Tony no pudo evitar la risa que le produjeron esas palabras.

“Diablos, no parece.”

“Por qué. ¡Nunca antes habías visto a Steve emocionado?”

El tono de voz de David era tan brusco que sorprendió a Tony.

“¿Me perdí de algo?”

“Obviamente. Después de tanto tiempo de trabajar con él me sorprende que no lo conozcas.” Dijo David en un tono seco. “Seguramente estabas muy ocupado en otras cosas como para notar la presencia de Steve. Para qué decir de su estado emocional. Los hombres como tú no le dan importancia a esas cosas.”

“¿Tienes un problema conmigo?. Puedo venir a verlo mañana si te molesta mi presencia. Solo dime dónde puedo alojar y me iré.”

“Hey. No. Espere un momento... Mierda. Te pido disculpas. Es que ver a Steve así me altera. Creí que ya estaba mejor.” El rostro del joven se veía tan acongojado que Tony decidió no molestarse con él. Lo importante era Steve.

“¿Lleva mucho tiempo así?

“Al menos desde que llegó aquí. Creo que su aguante sobrepasó todos los límites. Bueno, creo que toda su vida ha sido así.”

“¿Así como?”

“Siempre aguantándolo todo. Seguir funcionando a pesar de todo. Desde que era un joven flaco al que nadie respetaba. Desde que su madre murió. Desde que su mejor amigo murió... mierda... Siempre aguantando todo por cumplir con lo que él cree que es su deber. Desde que lo convirtieron en el Capitán América ha llevado la carga de tener que vivir el papel. A nadie le importa una mierda Steve Rogers, mientras siga interpretando el rol que a todos les conviene.”

“A nosotros si nos importa.”

“¿Estas seguro? ¿Acaso te importó que su hermano, al que creía muerto, estaba hecho un títere de Hydra? ¿Alguna vez pensaste el dolor que le debe haber causado eso?”

“No... yo no... no lo pensé...” ¡Mierda!

“Por supuesto que no. Cuando llegó aquí estaba agotado. Realmente agotado. Durmió por días. Creí que ya estaba mejor, pero... ¿No lo viste cuando dejó Nueva York?

“No... Fue mi novia la que habló con él.”

“Claro. La famosa señorita Potts.”

“Si. Pepper. ¿Has escuchado de ella?”

“Steve me habló de ella. La tiene en muy alta estima. Sé que ustedes son novios.”

“Ya no lo somos... Terminamos.”

“Oh. Lo siento.”

“Era inevitable.” El tiempo pasaba y Steve no regresaba. “Creo que debo ir a buscarlo.”

“No. Yo iré. Espera aquí.”

Este jovencito ya lo estaba irritando. Sabía tanto de Steve. En solo dos meses. Tal vez por eso se portaba tan posesivo con él. Después de un rato ambos hombres volvieron a la sala. Steve se veía impresionante como siempre pero muy frágil. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos. Su cabello alborotado. La barba lo hacia ver diferente. Más desordenado. David lo sujetaba por la cintura como si temiera que el soldado cayera. ¡Cómo lo odiaba en ese momento!. 

Tony se levantó al verlos.

“Tony. Te pido disculpas. Me tomaste por sorpresa. Me da mucho gusto verte.”

“A mi también me da gusto verte Steve. Sé que no nos separamos en los mejores términos pero creo que es momento de hablar.”

“Si, por supuesto. Pero cuéntame. ¿Cómo me encontraste? Algunos de los muchachos...”

“No. Nadie me dijo. La verdad es que...” - para qué mentir - “puse un rastreador en tu motocicleta cuando la reparé. 

“Oh... no sabía...”

“Por supuesto que no. Lo siento, no era para molestarte. Todos los miembros del equipo tienen algo similar en caso de algún problema. Incluso mis trajes lo...”

“No Tony. Esta bien. Lo entiendo. Es algo necesario.”

“David me dijo que te atropelló. ¿Qué pasó?”

“Oh, no. No fue así. Yo fui el que chocó contra él.” Steve se volvió hacia David separándose de él para tomarlo por uno de sus hombros afectuosamente. “La verdad es que David me salvó la vida.”

Los tres hombres parados en medio de la sala se quedaron por un momento en silencio. Un nudo en el estómago de Tony le hizo querer irse de allí. Era demasiado tarde. Ese joven hermoso era perfecto para Steve. La forma en que se miraban lo decía todo. 

“Creo que es mejor que me vaya ahora. Podemos hablar después.”

“No Tony. Por favor quédate. Acabas de llegar.”

“Quédate Tony. En el pueblo no hay hoteles. El más cercano está en la carretera, casi a dos pueblos de distancia.”

Tony no sabía que hacer. El rostro anhelante de Steve le decía una cosa. Pero la mano firme en el hombro de David le decía otra. Era como si necesitara al joven para mantenerse de pie. 

Tony se había dicho a si mismo que no se rendiría. No esta vez. Tenía que luchar contra sus impulsos de huir. Steve lo valía.

“Esta bien. Gracias.”

“¿Por qué no se sientan ustedes dos y conversan un rato mientras termino con la cena?. Los llamaré cuando este lista.”

“Gracias David. Eres muy amable.”

“Lo que sea por ti querido. Lo sabes.”

Mantente sentado Tony. Mantente sentado. ¿Cómo era posible que el sonrojo de Steve le produjera tanta ternura y tanto dolor al mismo tiempo?

Cuando el joven se fue ambos hombres se sentaron en uno de los sofás. Era un sofá grande cubierto con una colcha negra con varios cojines. Olía a Steve. Eso lo recordaba. Era el mismo aroma que tenía su viejo sofá cuando el soldado se quedaba dormido mirándolo trabajar. El soldado se sentó en un extremo totalmente vuelto hacia Tony. Hizo un gesto como para tomar sus manos pero se contuvo.

“Tony. Te agradezco que hayas venido hasta acá. No sé si recibiste mis mensajes pero hay cosas que necesito decirte. Pero sé que viniste por un motivo. Solo te pido que después me escuches un momento. ¿Puedes?

Tony no dudó. Se acercó un poco mas a Steve y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Steve se sobresaltó y un nuevo rubor pintó sus mejillas. Por un momento Steve toco sus dedos como si no pudiera creer que sus manos se estaban tocando.

“Quiero disculparme por no haberte recibido cuando trataste de hablarme. Fue infantil de mi parte.”

“No Tony... no me debes ninguna disculpa. Estabas en tu derecho...”

“Por favor escúchame ¿Está bien? Después puedes decirme lo que pase por tu cabeza pero ahora es mi turno.”

“Claro. Perdona. Sigue.”

“Debí haberte escuchado cuando quisiste hablarme pero estaba tan ciego por... no sé. En un principio era ira. Estaba enojado porque no me habías dicho de inmediato la verdad sobre Bucky. Y aunque durante los juicios quedó clara su inocencia, la rabia seguía y no podía entender por qué.”

“Tony...”

“Se que temías mi reacción. ¡Y tenías razón! Pero si me hubieras dicho antes. Antes de estar con él frente a frente tal vez hubiera podido enfrentarlo de otra manera. Al no decírmelo no me diste esa oportunidad.”

En ese momento Steve pareció querer decir algo pero se contuvo. Con sus dedos empezó a acariciar suavemente las manos de Tony como queriendo pedir perdón.

“Cuando luchamos. Tu y yo. Realmente creí que querías matarme” - el sonido que salió de Steve era de dolor. Pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos - “Shssss... ahora sé que eso no es cierto.” - Con una de sus manos acarició suavemente su mejilla. “Después me di cuenta que si realmente hubieras querido hacerme daño nada te lo hubiera impedido. Eres más poderoso que Iron man. Solo querías detenerme.”

La cabeza de Steve se posó suavemente en el pecho de Tony y sus manos se sujetaron de su cintura con desesperación.

“Lo siento tanto Tony... soy un cobarde, un estúpido.”

“No... no lo eres. Eres todo menos eso. Eres un buen amigo. Tal vez... tal vez eso me afectó casi tanto como el saber de Bucky. El hecho de que lo hayas elegido a él.”

“¿Lo elegí a él?”

“En ese momento elegiste a Bucky sobre mi. Yo también era tu amigo. Pero él era más importante para ti de lo que yo nunca podría serlo.”

“Yo no lo elegí Tony... en ese momento... ese terrible momento... no había nada más que quisiera que poder calmarte... que me escucharas... !Nunca podría elegir entre los dos! Tienes que creerme. Bucky no es más importarte para mi que tú.”

“¿No lo es?.” Tony tomó la barbilla de Steve suavemente para levantar su rostro.

“Es imposible.” Los ojos de Steve se fijaron suplicantes en los suyos.

“Dime por qué.”

“Tony yo...”

“Dime Steve...”

“La cena está lista. ¿Vienen?”

El rostro de David dejaba muy claro que había estado escuchando. En ese momento Tony no recordaba haber odiado a alguien tan profundamente en su vida. 

Steve se separó de Tony de un salto. Sus mejillas se pusieron imposiblemente rojas al levantar las ojos para mirar a David. Lo miraba como si recién estuviera tomando conciencia de que su amigo estaba allí.

“Claro David. Gracias. Mmm... si me permiten debo ir al baño un momento y los sigo.”

Cuando Steve se alejó David se volvió hacia Tony sonriente.

“Lo siento. ¿Interrumpí algo?”

“Si. Pero no es nada que no podamos retomar.”

“Excelente. Sígueme por favor.”

Cuando los platos ya estaba servidos en la pequeña mesa de la cocina Steve se les unió. Se había lavado el rostro y peinado su hermoso cabello. Se veía mucho más animado que hace unos minutos.

“David cocina muy bien Tony. Te gustará.”

“Seguro que si.”

Mientras comían el estado anímico de Steve pareció cambiar. Se veía más animado y relajado. Le contó a Tony sobre su trabajo en Payton. Se veía orgulloso de sus logros diseñando muebles. Daba gusto verlo. Después de todo sí había algo más para él, además del negocio de la guerra en el que todos estaban inmersos. Por un momento Tony pensó que tal vez era bueno para Steve seguir en ese pequeño pueblo. Tenía un trabajo que amaba. Amigos. Al parecer un novio. Steve era un hombre simple. No necesitaba grandes comodidades. Era obvio que no le molestaba lo aislado del pueblo. Y ese David. Se lo comía con la mirada. Por un buen rato Tony estudió al joven. Era paramédico. O sea, no era un tonto. Joven y atractivo y era obvio que estaba de cabeza por Steve y no se preocupaba en ocultarlo.

“Tony, ¿Estás bien?.”

“¿Me hablabas?”

“Si. Te pregunté cómo están las cosas en la Torre. ¿Pepper está bien?

“¿Pepper? Creo que si. Como siempre. Ya no estamos juntos así que realmente solo nos vemos por trabajo.” Era un buen momento para decirlo.

“¿Tú y Pepper terminaron?” La expresión de Steve parecía ser de genuina tristeza.

“Si. Estoy absolutamente disponible.”

“Lo siento Tony. Sé cuanto la quieres.”

“No tanto aparentemente. Somos mejores amigos que pareja. Espero que encuentre a alguien que la ame como ella necesita. Yo...” Dilo Tony. ¡Dilo! “Yo no me había dado cuenta de que tenia a otra persona en mi corazón.”

“¿Otra persona?” El tono de voz de Steve cambió ligeramente. Se notaba que estaba alterado.

“Alguien muy especial.”

“Y ese alguien... ¿te corresponde?”

“Creo que si. Solo espero que esa persona tome valor y me lo diga.” Tony lo miró intensamente con una sonrisa seductora en sus labios. Las mejillas de Steve se volvieron a pintar.

“Creo que llegó el momento del postre. ¿Steve, me ayudas?”

“Ah... yo... claro... claro...”

Mientras ambos hombres se levantaban Tony no quitó su vista de Steve, el cual tampoco dejó de voltearse a mirarlo con una expresión de pregunta y sorpresa. _“Esta pensando que es él... ¡que es él! Sigue así bebe. Dímelo._

Tony hubiera deseado tener poderes para hacer que Steve dijera lo que estaba pensando.

“Steve... ¡Steve!”

“David, disculpa... dime”.

“Por favor baja una copa más para el postre. Solo había bajado dos.”

“¿Dos? No recordabas que hoy venia George?”

“A mi padre no le gusta lo que hice hoy.”

Steve sacó desde la repisa de madera más alta de la cocina una copa de vidrio transparente y se la alcanzó al joven. El cual se lo agradeció con un suave beso en la mejilla.

“Gracias. Como siempre, eres muy amable.”

Después del beso Steve miró con expresión asustada a Tony, el cual fingió no haber visto el intercambio.

“Pensaba servirlo una vez que él se fuera pero creo que ahora es buen momento. Tony es un hombre de mundo y seguramente lo apreciará.”

“Oh, gracias.”

“Nuestro pueblo es sencillo pero hay buenos productos. Es un mouse de frutillas con licor y crema casera. Espero lo disfruten.”

“Wow... suena delicioso, gracias.” 

“Me gusta complacer a Steve. Sé que le gustan las frutillas.”

“Eres un buen anfitrión David. Te lo agradezco mucho, pero sabes que no necesitas hacerlo.”

“Es un placer hacerlo para ti Steve.”

Diablos, este tipo ya se estaba pasando y la paciencia de Tony se estaba acabando. Pero por otro lado si el joven necesitaba tanto marcar su territorio era porque tal vez no estaba muy seguro. 

Mientras comían Tony se dedicó a observar los gestos de Steve. Se acercaba al joven pero no lo tocaba mucho. Solo en respuesta a los numerosos contactos que David iniciaba. No al revés. Y, para su alegría, había descubierto a Steve mirándolo incontables veces. Y cada vez que sus miradas se topaban las mejillas de Steve enrojecían un poco y se notaba visiblemente más nervioso. Pero todas, todas las veces, se podía ver que sonreía. 

Tony no era experto en el amor. Eso era obvio. Pero si en coqueteo. Puso su mayor esfuerzo en comer de la forma más sensual posible. Jugando con su lengua, humedeciendo sus labios, mirando a Steve a los ojos al sacar de sus labios restos de postre que él había puesto allí a propósito. Ahora que al parecer las barreras entre ambos estaban desapareciendo podía ver en Steve signos tan claros de interés que no podía creer que no se había dado cuenta antes.

Si esos dos estaban en una relación era un tema reciente. Y era obvio que Tony aun tenía oportunidad. Esta vez iba a luchar por ello. No se iba a ir hasta lograrlo. _“David, lo siento. Pero tus días están contados.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La sala:  
> 
> 
> La cocina:  
> 
> 
> Un pequeño adelanto... Steve, descansando en el sofá:
> 
>  


	9. El ruego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de la cena David vuelve a mostrar sus garras. ¿Podrá Tony mantener la calma?

Después de la cena Steve levantó los platos de la mesa y empezó de inmediato a lavarlos. David siguió levantando las cosas restantes de mesa, momento en que Tony aprovechó para pararse junto a Steve y ofrecerle su ayuda.

“No es necesario Tony” dijo Steve con una sonrisa “Puedo hacerlo solo. Además ¿alguna vez has lavado vajilla?”

“¡Por supuesto que si! Me ofendes. Es cierto que no lo hago muy a menudo, pero si es necesario y no hay nadie más que lo haga y si el equipo de limpieza no ha llegado... Además, por lo general lo hacías tú de todas maneras. Sé los principios básicos, no puede ser muy difícil...”

“Por supuesto Tony. Claro que puedes ayudarme. Pero mejor seca las cosas y después yo las guardo. ¿Te parece?

“Yo puedo hacerlo Tony. Eres nuestro invitado.” Había olvidado que allí estaba David.

“Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Después de todo me estás dejando dormir aquí.”

“!Oh, claro!” - Exclamo sobresaltado Steve - “Claro... vas a quedarte aquí. David, por favor sigue tú con los platos. Debo ver algo.”

Sin decir más salió rápidamente de la cocina.

Fantástico. Quedarse solo con David no era su mejor opción.

“Así que... ¿Viniste a llevarte a Steve?”

Diablos, este tipo era muy directo.

“¿Qué?... No... claro que no. Tal vez... No necesariamente.”

“O sea que no tienes idea.”

“Hey... no es eso. Vine a ver cómo está. Yo no lo forzaría a nada.”

“Pues está bien. Ya lo viste. Está tranquilo, feliz con su trabajo. No está solo.”

“Creo que eso debe decírmelo él mismo no crees? Además no se ve tan tranquilo como tu dices. ¡Ha llorado dos veces!. Nunca lo había visto así en todo el tiempo que lo conozco.”

“Eso es porque aquí se ha permitido sentir. Llegó acá pensando que no tenía derecho a mostrar sus emociones. Siempre cumpliendo con lo que ustedes esperaban de él, creyendo que estaba hecho de piedra. Conmigo ha descubierto que es un hombre de carne y hueso que merece más.”

“Yo siempre he pensado en él como un hombre real... bueno, tal vez al principio no fue así pero con el tiempo fui descubriendo lo fantástico que es. El buen hombre que es.”

“El es mucho más que eso.”

“Lo sé. Y quiero seguir descubriéndolo. Creo que tengo derecho a tratar.”

“Si no estás seguro de lo que quieres déjalo en paz. Ya ha pasado por mucho. Contigo especialmente. Si hay alguien que puede hacerle daño, eres tú.”

“No eres su dueño David. Sé que lo has ayudado pero eso no te da derecho a decidir por él.”

“Tengo el derecho que me da el amarlo. No es algo que tú puedas decir.”

“Tú no me conoces. ¿Crees que nací ayer? Esto que haces cada vez que Steve da vuelta la espalda no habla bien de ti. Puedes justificarte diciendo que lo amas pero te aseguro que a Steve no le gustaría en absoluto tu cambio de comportamiento. Y si crees por un segundo que lo voy a dejar en manos de alguien que tiene dos caras, estás loco.”

“No te tengo miedo Iron Man. Puedes ser el hombre más poderoso del mundo pero yo tengo algo que tú no tienes.”

“Y qué sería eso?”

“El cariño y respeto de Steve. Y por sobre todo, su agradecimiento.”

“Eres un hijo de perra...”

En ese momento Steve entró sonriendo a la cocina.

“Tony, ya tengo listo tu dormitorio. Solo necesitaba sacar algunas cosas... pero...” en ese momento notó la expresión tensa de ambos hombres “¿Pasó algo?”

“No cariño, no pasa nada. Tony está cansado, eso es todo.”

Si claro. Tony.

“¿Te sientes bien Tony?” Steve se acercó a él con rostro preocupado. Cuando estuvo a su lado puso su mano suavemente sobre su hombro y dirigió su rostro hacia si con su otra mano sujetándolo de su barbilla, acariciándola suavemente con su dedo pulgar. El gesto era tan íntimo y agradable que el enojo de Tony se disolvió para convertirse en una renovada determinación.

“Estoy bien Steve. Solo necesito descansar. ¿Me muestras dónde?”

“Por supuesto.” Dijo Steve con una sonrisa para luego deslizar su mano hasta su cintura para guiarlo. “Ven conmigo.”

“Yo también me iré a la cama Steve.” 

Con el tono que David usó más parecía que había dicho _Te espero en la cama Steve..._. Sin embargo el soldado pareció no haber entendido el mensaje. 

“Claro. Que descanses David. Muchas gracias por la cena.”

Sin decir más Steve siguió encaminando a Tony hasta uno de los dos dormitorios de la pequeña casa. 

Al entrar, se podía ver claramente que era donde Steve trabajaba. Las paredes estaban llenas de dibujos y había un escritorio con varias carpetas de cartón llenas de papeles cuidadosamente ordenados. Había también muchos lápices, pinceles y potes de pintura perfectamente limpios y ordenados. Habían muchos materiales afirmados contra las paredes e incluso algunos muestrarios de madera y tela que combinaban perfectamente en el ambiente. La cama era para una sola persona y bastante pequeña para alguien como Steve. Estaba ajustada contra una de las paredes y a su lado había una pequeña mesa de noche llena de libros. Estaba muy ordenada y parecía haber sito recién acomodada. 

“Sé que estás acostumbrado a lugares muy elegantes, pero aunque la cama es pequeña, creo que podrás dormir bien. Espero que no te moleste el desorden. Traté de ordenar lo mejor posible.”

“Es perfecto Steve. De hecho me recuerda a mi propio taller, aunque bastante más ordenado. ¿Ya no recuerdas como es? Solías pasar tardes completas allí dibujando.”

“Si, lo recuerdo. Eran tardes muy agradables.”

“Lo eran.” Por un momento ambos hombres se quedaron mirando con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tal vez demasiado tiempo para no parecer extraño.

“Mmm... ehh... Si quieres asearte el baño está a la derecha. Tiene la puerta roja. Dejé sobre la cama unas toallas limpias. ¿Necesitas traer algo del auto?”

“Si. Traje algunas cosas. Iré a buscarlas. Realmente necesito una ducha.”

“Yo iré mientras te duchas. Dame las llaves.”

“Gracias Steve.”

La ducha estaba deliciosa. Afortunadamente David desapareció. Seguramente estaba en su habitación esperando a Steve. ¡Como odiaba a ese tipo!- Le estaba agradecido por supuesto. Era obvio que había sido muy bueno con Steve y que realmente lo había ayudado. Pero no podía evitar la rabia que sentía cada vez que el joven hacía notar su derecho sobre Steve. Y parecía que estaba dispuesto a exigir una retribución del soldado por su ayuda. Eso no era justo. Steve era un tipo muy noble y fácilmente podría ceder ante esa presión. Los celos eran otro problema. No quería permitir a su cerebro irse por ese camino. Si pensaba en Steve y David juntos estaba seguro que su resolución por luchar por el soldado se debilitaría. David era joven y hermoso. Era el tipo de persona que podría dedicarse totalmente a Steve. Acompañarlo, consolarlo, darle todo lo que el soldado pudiera necesitar sin distracciones. Y ya había demostrado que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. 

En cambio Tony. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle a Steve? Solo problemas y dudas. Su vida ya era complicada. Entre su trabajo en SI y su vida como Iron Man su tiempo siempre estaría escaso. Incluso en momentos de paz nunca se dedicó mucho a sus amores. Bueno, a sus aventuras de una noche si. Al menos por algunas horas. Con Pepper el tiempo siempre había sido un problema. Era la eterna queja de su ex novia. Se concentraba demasiado en su trabajo. Se olvidaba del mundo incluyendo a su novia, sus citas, sus momentos importantes. Tenía que reconocerlo. Tony Stark era pésimo en las relaciones.

Sin embargo con Steve nunca había sido difícil. Durante el tiempo en que habían vivido como equipo en la torre su convivencia con el soldado había sido fluida. Si lo pensaba bien, en realidad habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Hablando de temas del equipo por supuesto. Pero también de cosas personales en aquellas largas tardes en que el soldado se quedaba en su taller. ¿De qué hablaban? ¡De tantas cosas! De sus gustos, de cosas que Steve estaba descubriendo en esta nueva era, de las aventuras que había tenido Tony en su niñez viviendo en tan diferentes partes. En realidad Steve sabía cómo hacerlo hablar. Tony a veces no se daba cuenta como conversaban horas y horas. Su amistad había sido obvia. ¿Por qué siempre la había disfrazado de una relación obligatoria, solo por trabajo?.

Diablos. El agua ya se estaba poniendo fría. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo. Su mente divagaba y el tiempo se le escapaba de las manos.

Cuando salió del baño, envuelto en la suave toalla que Steve le había dejado, el pasillo estaba a oscuras. Steve seguramente ya estaba en brazos de su novio. Apesadumbrado Tony se dirigió al cuarto lo más silenciosamente posible. Junto a la cama estaban sus dos maletas. También había una botella de agua y un vaso junto a una nota.

_Tony:_

_Espero que tu ducha haya sido agradable. Bajé ambas maletas porque no sabía cual necesitarías._

_Debo decirte que me ha hecho muy feliz que estés aquí. Realmente no sabía si volvería a verte. Y eso me estaba matando._

_Pensé que si por algún milagro me permitías estar frente a ti otra vez te diría muchas cosas. Muchas cosas que debí decirte antes y nunca tuve el valor. Y hoy, mirando tu rostro... no fui capaz de hacerlo. No porque no quisiera. Si no porque la emoción de verte me abrumó y perdí el control._

_Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada. Pero el hecho de que hayas venido hasta aquí me dice que tal vez quieras darme una nueva oportunidad. Necesito decirte muchas cosas. Y si me concedes algo más de tiempo te prometo que dejaré el miedo a un lado y seré capaz de hacerlo._

_Por favor no te vayas mañana. Tony... por favor no te vayas aun._

_Ni siquiera ahora, que estoy solo escribiéndote puedo controlar lo que me haces sentir. Creo que en este tiempo, en este pequeño pueblo, he dejado salir mis emociones bajando mis barreras como nunca antes en mi vida. Se supone que eso es bueno ¿verdad?._

_No tengo idea que será de mi vida de ahora en adelante. Pero si sé que no puedo dejar que te deslices nuevamente fuera de ella sin que sepas todo de mi._

_Por supuesto que no estás obligado a nada. Por supuesto que no. Es solo que ahora me has dado una nueva esperanza que no creí volver a tener. Y por eso no me importa rogar. No hay vergüenza en pedir lo que se desea._

_No te vayas Tony. No te vayas._

_Sin importar lo que decidas, estoy agradecido de haber podido verte otra vez._

_Siempre tuyo. Steve._

 

El corazón de Tony latía a mil por hora. Steve... Steve. Por supuesto que se iba a quedar. La emoción había llegado a su garganta y se había quedado dolorosamente ahí. Dios, cómo quería escucharlo. Escucharlo decir frente a frente esas palabras que había dicho en la oficina de Pepper. Casi podía verse a si mismo tomando ese hermoso rostro para callarlo a besos. Secar sus lágrimas con sus labios, terminar con sus dudas con su abrazo.

¿Pero era posible que siguiera sintiendo lo mismo con David a su lado? Tal vez Steve aún se sentía culpable por su disputa en relación a Barnes. Dios, no tenía idea.

No podría dormir. Estaba seguro de ello. Y tenía tanta sed que la botella que le dejó Steve no fue suficiente.

A oscuras salió del cuarto hacia la cocina, pero al pasar por la sala escuchó un extraño quejido.

Avanzó lentamente para ver de dónde provenía. 

En el gran sofá estaba acostado Steve. Con el rostro angustiado y sus ojos cerrados. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba cubierta con una manta ligera y su torso estaba desnudo. Steve siempre sentía mucho calor. Incluso con el aire acondicionado de la torre. Estaba con su brazo derecho bajo su cabeza y el otro sobre su vientre. Su mano izquierda sujetando con fuerza la tela de la manta. Se notaba que estaba teniendo un mal sueño.

¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Habría tenido una discusión con David? ¿Sería su culpa? Dios, que hermoso era.

Un nuevo quejido lo hizo acercarse más al hombre dormido. ¿Debía despertarlo? Tal vez debería ir a buscar a David.

No. A la mierda David. 

Muy suavemente tocó el hombro descubierto del soldado.

“Steve...”

“Tony... no...” Murmuró Steve, aún sin despertar.

“Steve despierta. Soy yo... Tony.”

“Tony... te necesito...”

Al oír esas palabras Tony dejó de intentar despertarlo y se quedó sentado en el suelo a un lado del sofá contemplando el hermoso rostro. Con mucho cuidado movió su mano para acariciar levemente su mejilla. Steve se inclinó hacia la caricia relajando su rostro visiblemente y dejando salir un profundo suspiro.

“Y yo a ti Steve. Y yo a ti.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve tratando de controlar sus emociones... sin lograrlo:


	10. Confesiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve y Tony finalmente aclaran las cosas.
> 
> El Rating tuvo que ser cambiado...
> 
> El capítulo me tomó mucho tiempo para ser escrito y no pude revisarlo hoy. Les pido disculpas por cualquier error, pero no quería esperar hasta mañana.

Tony sabía que debía mover su mano del rostro de Steve pero el soldado había acomodado su mejilla sobre ella y parecía que el mal sueño se había ido. ¿Para que perturbarlo? No tenia nada que ver con lo cálida que se sentía la piel de Steve junto a la suya ni con el calor que recorría su brazo y llegaba hasta su rostro.

¿Era incorrecto quedarse mirándolo así?

Y yo a ti... había dicho. No tenía idea de cuan ciertas eran esas palabras. Hasta ahora. 

Hasta ahora que estaba contemplando su rostro. Solos los dos en la oscuridad. La luz que entraba por la ventana era suficiente para poder distinguir las facciones de ese hermoso rostro. ¿Siempre habían sido así de largas sus pestañas? ¿Sus labios tan carnosos y rojos?. ¿Su piel cálida y suave, como no debería ser la piel de un hombre maduro que ha pasado por tanto?. La barba era tupida y suave. Lo hacia ver más maduro pero igualmente hermoso. 

El ahora acompasado ritmo de su respiración movía sensualmente su musculoso pecho. Sus rosados pezones casi desaparecían junto a los finos vellos rubios que los rodeaban. ¿Serán sensibles? Se preguntó. Los músculos de su vientre se dibujaban perfectamente guiando su vista hasta la V de sus caderas. ¡Dios no debería estar mirando! Se sentía algo pervertido sintiendo todo esto por su compañero dormido. Tenía unos deseos casi incontenibles de tocar. De acariciar. De besar. Pero no era solo eso. Quería abrazarlo. Consolarlo. Escuchar su voz. Dios, quería volver a verlo sonreír. 

Con mucho cuidado retiró su mano y se apoyó completamente contra el sofá mas pequeño, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el mullido cojín. Estaba cansado. Debería volver a la cama pero no tenía voluntad para moverse. Mientras miraba a Steve se sentía mucho mejor de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Podría quedarse allí por siempre.

 

“Tony... Tony... Despierta...”

Tony podía oír la suave voz que le hablaba. ¿Quien era? No quería despertar. Pero la voz seguía allí. Tony, Tony... Una hermosa voz. Baja y masculina. Mmmm podría perderse con esa voz junto a su oído. Una cálida mano se posó sobre su mejilla. Steve.

¡Steve!

Tony despertó sobresaltado. Al abrir sus ojos vio el rostro de Steve muy cerca del suyo mirándolo con preocupación. Vestía solo unos boxer negros con bordes blancos y unas lineas que dibujaban perfectamente su anatomía. De pronto se sintió un poco ridículo con el pijama que decidió vestir. 

“Qué...”

“Tony, soy yo. ¿Estas bien?”

“Oh--- Steve.. si... Wow... creo que me quedé dormido. ¿Qué hora es?.” 

“Son las tres de la mañana. Ven acá. Siéntate aquí.” Steve lo ayudó gentilmente a levantarse y lo hizo sentarse a su lado en su improvisada cama. “¿Pasó algo?”

“No... es que sentí sed y fui a la cocina. Entonces te vi...”

“¿Y decidiste dormir aquí?” ¿Esa era una pequeña sonrisa?

“No, claro que no. Pero...¿porqué estás durmiendo aquí?”

“¿Porque tú estás en mi cama?”

“¿Peleaste con David?”

“No, claro que no. ¿Que te hace pensar eso?”

“Es que yo creí que tu y él... ¿No duermen juntos?”

“¡No! David y yo no estamos juntos. Creíste que... Espera. ¿David te dijo algo?”

“No directamente, pero la forma en que actúa me lo dio a entender.”

“¿De qué hablas?”

“Te toca mucho, te dice querido y definitivamente me odia.”

“No te odia Tony. No tiene motivos para hacerlo. Y es cierto. David me toca, es muy cariñoso. Lo hace porque... Bueno, creo que lo hace porque sabe que yo... mmm... cree que es algo que necesito.”

“¿Lo necesitas? ¿A él?”

“No, no es eso. Cuando llegué aquí no estaba muy bien, entonces él me ayudó mucho.”

“Eso me lo hizo saber muy claramente. Actúa como si fuera tu dueño.”

“Es una buena persona Tony. Y puede ser que yo le haya dado algo de derecho.”

“¿A que te refieres?. El hecho de que te haya ayudado no le da derechos sobre ti. Eso no es correcto.”

“Tony... no es eso. Yo... Te lo voy a contar porque no quiero que hayan más secretos entre nosotros.”

“No estás obligado a decirme nada Steve.”

“Quiero hacerlo.” Steve respiró profundo y fijó su mirada en Tony.

“Cundo llegué aquí estaba realmente colapsado. De hecho me quedé dormido mientras aún estaba en mi motocicleta. Fue así como choque con David.”

“¿Te dormiste manejando? Diablos, debí agregarle sensores al control como los que tengo en mis trajes. ¡Yo me duermo todo el tiempo! Bueno, no cuando estamos en una misión por supuesto pero...”

“Tony eso no importa ahora.”

“Está bien... Está bien. Sigue.”

“Bueno, David atendió mis heridas, me alimentó y me dejó quedarme en su casa.”

“Por supuesto. Eres el Capitán América.”

“El no me reconoció al principio pero fue muy generoso conmigo. Su padre George si me reconoció pero fue varios días después. Pero ellos me han tratado como a una persona normal.”

“Eres una persona normal Steve.”

“Tú sabes a lo que me refiero Tony. Ellos se han convertido en mis amigos. Sin pedirme nada a cambio.” 

“Está bien. No voy a discutir eso contigo. ¿Es por eso que te quedaste aquí? ¿Porque fueron amables contigo?.”

“En parte si. El hecho de que Decker, el mecánico del pueblo, no pudo reparar la motocicleta también influyó.”

“Claro que no pudo. Es un modelo único. Debiste haberme llamado Steve.”

“No creí que esa fuera una opción para mi.”

“Claro. Por supuesto. Yo ni siquiera contestaba tus llamadas. Lo siento.” La aflicción de Tony se reflejó en su rostro. Tímidamente Steve tomó su mano entre las suyas.

“Eso ya pasó Tony. Tenías tus motivos. Ahora estás aquí y es lo único que importa.”

“Cuando amanezca puedo ver tu moto. Si quieres.”

“Me gustaría mucho. Le tengo cariño. Me la regaló alguien muy especial para mi.”

Ambos sonrieron. El contacto de las manos de Steve sobre las suyas era muy distrayente pero Tony necesitaba saber más.

“Eso no explica la actitud de David contigo.”

“Oh, por supuesto. Yo no estaba bien cuando llegue aquí y el me ayudó mucho. Este pueblo es muy tranquilo y todos me han tratado como uno más. Me presentó a sus amigos. Trabajo con su padre y ha estado conmigo en mis peores momentos.”

“Eso es bueno. Me alegra que no estuvieras solo.” Steve asintió pero su expresión cambió. Parecía estar avergonzado.

“Una noche en que yo estaba... bueno, yo creí que estaba mejor pero algo hizo que la soledad que sentía en ese momento me abrumara y yo... David estaba allí, tan cerca y yo sentí la necesidad de contacto entonces yo...”

“No necesitas decirme Steve, lo entiendo.”

“No, no lo entiendes. Yo lo besé Tony. Y se sintió tan bien. Pero no es lo que piensas. No es que yo... Diablos... no es que yo tenga sentimientos por él más allá de la amistad y el agradecimiento. En ese momento no podía pensar y tocarlo se sintió como un vaso de agua en el desierto.¿Me entiendes?”

“Si, lo entiendo y lo siento también por no haberte escuchado. Por haberte hecho sentir tan mal que pensaste que tu única salida era alejarte.” 

“No fue tu culpa Tony.”

“Te hice alejarte y terminaste entregándote a ese tipo.” 

“No Tony, no fue así, él no tiene culpa, fui yo pero al final no lo hice.”

“¿No? No entiendo.”

“El quería que estuviéramos juntos. Quería darme todo lo que yo necesitaba en ese momento, incluso aunque yo no...”

“Seguro que sí. Maldito bastardo.” Dijo Tony en un Tony amargado.

“David es un buen hombre. Y yo no soy un niño inocente Tony. Yo lo besé primero, él solo me respondió. Después me pidió más y le dije que sí. En ese momento creí... sentí que no había nada más para mi.”

“Mierda...”

“El me besó más y más y yo traté de corresponderle, y lo hice, pero cuando me tocó de una forma más íntima yo, simplemente no pude.”

“¿No pudiste o no te gustó?”

“Me gustó Tony, claro que me gustó. Se sentía increíble, yo nunca antes... con nadie... ¡Diablos, Tony.! Se sentía fantástico pero no era justo para él.”

La expresión de Tony lo dijo todo. ¿No era justo para él? El maldito David debe haber estado en el paraíso tocando a Steve. Estaba tan enojado y celoso que no pudo decir nada aunque se moría por ir al cuarto y decirle unas cuantas verdades al idiota por aprovecharse de Steve.

“No pude hacerlo porque no era él quien estaba en mi mente en ese momento, o nunca en realidad.”

“¿Quién estaba?” 

Steve lo miró y estuvo a punto de hablar pero algo lo detuvo. Tony estaba tan ansioso que se acercó aún más a Steve para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

“Prometiste que me dirías todo. ¿Quién estaba?”

“Te lo voy a decir porque me prometí a mi mismo que si volvía a tenerte frente a mi te lo diría todo sin importar las consecuencias. No quiero secretos entre nosotros. Nunca más. Pero necesito que sepas que no espero nada. No me debes nada. Solo me importa... volver a ser tu amigo. Este tiempo alejado ha sido una tortura y si dependiera de mi, Dios, no me alejaría de ti nunca más.”

“Dímelo Steve, por favor.” Solo cuando Steve acarició suavemente su rostro Tony se dio cuenta de que en sus mejillas habían lágrimas.

“Eres tú Tony. Todo este tiempo. No sé, tal vez desde que te conocí. Fuiste como un rayo que me atravesó completamente y no tenia idea de qué me golpeó. ¡Dios, tu presencia me altera! Nunca creí posible estar así contigo y poder tocarte y tenerte tan cerca...” Las poderosas y cálidas manos de Steve sujetaron su rostro atrayéndolo aun más hasta que sus alientos se fundieron.

“Steve... dime...” Tony se sentía mareado, sin conciencia de su cuerpo o de sus manos. Solo sentía el calor de Steve y el fuego de su mirada. Su aliento cálido lo embriagó por completo.

“Yo te amo Tony.” Steve acercó sus rostros hasta que sus frentes se tocaron. Su voz era como un susurro, suave y ronco. Tan sensual y masculino que a Tony se le erizó la piel solo por escucharlo. “Te amo... te amo... Dios Tony... yo te amo...” La respiración de Steve estaba acelerada y al mismo tiempo parecía que le faltaba el aire.

Todo el miedo y las dudas que quedaban en Tony se desvanecieron. Dios, lo deseaba tanto. Pero el deseo físico que sentía por tocarlo fue superado por la ternura que lo abrumó.

“Yo también te amo Steve.”

Tiernamente levantó la barbilla de Steve para mirarlo directamente. Los ojos de Steve reflejaban fragilidad y anhelo. 

“Toda mi vida estuviste allí...te admiré, a veces odie, claro... pero la verdad era otra. Cuando te conocí como un hombre real me di cuenta que estaba perdido. Me enamoré de ti sin ninguna esperanza Steve, yo solo... diablos, necesito besarte.”

Steve solo atinó a asentir sin dejar de mirarlo con expresión de asombro y su boca entreabierta. Tony se acercó hasta tomar sus labios suavemente acariciándolos con los suyos para luego pasar su lengua sensualmente por el grueso labio inferior. El gemido que salió del soldado lo sintió directo en su entrepierna. Se alejó por un momento para asegurarse que Steve estuviera bien pero al mirar la expresión de deseo en el rostro del soldado se dio cuenta que había hecho lo correcto. Su mirada era la de un hombre hambriento, recorriendo su rostro para luego posarse sobre su boca. Se lanzó sobre ella con desesperación.

Tony sabía que Steve había besado antes, pero de todas formas esperaba que fuera algo tímido. No había previsto la voracidad con la que el soldado respondería a ese primer beso. Fue un beso doloroso. Sus dientes chocaron lastimando uno de sus labios. Pero nada de eso importaba. Steve se alejó un momento para tomarlo en sus brazos y prácticamente tirarlo sobre su regazo sentándolo sobre sus caderas. Con sus manos recorrió su espalda acariciándolo de abajo hacia arriba hasta llegar a su cuello. Lo tocaba y lo miraba como si no pudiera creer que lo tenía entre sus brazos. Su respiración estaba agitada y en su rostro apareció la sonrisa más hermosa que Tony había visto en su vida. 

“Puedo hacerlo mejor...”

“Lo se”

Los dedos de Steve se sumergieron en el ya desordenado cabello de Tony guiándolo nuevamente hacia abajo. Posó sus labios suavemente sobre los suyos para poseerlo por completo. La deliciosa lengua entró en su boca para acariciar y saborear cada rincón. El sabor de Steve era maravilloso, como nada que Tony hubiera sentido antes. Podía escuchar sus propios gemidos pero no tenía ningún control sobre ellos. Dios, Steve era tan poderoso, tan dominante. En su mente solo decía si.. si... más...Steve... Se había rendido totalmente al tremendo placer que esos besos hambrientos le estaban dando. Con sus manos acariciaba su espalda, sus muslos, su cabeza. En cada cambio de ángulo volvía a atraparlo para morder sus labios sensualmente y saborear su saliva como si fuera el más delicioso vino.

Se besaron larga y apasionadamente por largo tiempo. Cada movimiento de Steve, cada roce despertaba partes del cuerpo de Tony que no sabía que tenía. Su erección ya se asomaba dolorosamente por sobre el borde de su delgado pantalón de dormir. Podía sentir la poderosa erección de Steve justo entremedio de sus nalgas. De pronto recordó que también podía tocar. Con sus manos recorrió el musculoso pecho posando sus palmas sobre los pectorales sintiendo cómo los pezones reaccionaban al tacto. De inmediato los pellizcó levemente para ver la reacción de Steve.

“Ahaaa Ton...” Eso fue más un quejido que una palabra.

“Te gusta eso...mmm?. Espera que los bese. Espera que bese cada centímetro de tu cuerpo...”

En respuesta Steve lo atrajo más hacia si hasta que sus pechos se tocaron sin dejar de besarlo. 

“Tony...”

“Dime, haré lo que quieras amor.”

“Espera, no aquí.”

“¿Quieres esperar? Claro, lo siento, es que me dejé llevar.”

“No Tony. Vamos a mi cuarto.”

Steve se paró del sofá levantando a Tony con él mientras lo sujetaba de sus nalgas. 

“Abrázame con tus piernas.”

“Wow, Steve. Claro, vamos. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.”

Steve caminó por el pasillo a oscuras llevando su preciosa carga. Tony aprovechó para abrazarse a su cuello y hablarle al oído depositando besos con cada palabra.

“Steve... estaba... tan celoso... no tienes... idea...”

“No tenías motivo Tony.”

En ese momento ya estaban dentro de la habitación. Steve lo condujo a la cama depositándolo suavemente sobre ella besándolo mientras lo hacía.

“Siempre has sido tú, solo tú.”

Tony lo sujetó del cuello tratando de acercarlo más pero Steve se levantó y se alejó de la cama sin dejar de mirarlo. Sin darse vuelta cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido. Prendió la luz y después se acercó a la cama caminando lentamente mientras Tony lo miraba atónito.

“No sé que va a pasar más adelante Tony. Pero si puedo estar contigo solo hoy, solo ahora, no voy a desperdiciar ni un segundo más. Si no quieres solo dilo y me detendré.”

“Si depende de mi, no te voy a dejar fuera de mi vista nunca más. Ven acá.”

La expresión de Steve era muy similar al rostro que había visto muchas veces en él antes de ir a una batalla. Decisión, fuerza, valentía. Pero ahora se mezcla con deseo y anticipación. Dios, podría ver ese rostro por siempre.

Steve se detuvo junto a la cama. Tomó el borde de sus boxer y empezó a quitárselo lentamente. Su agitada respiración revelaba que estaba nervioso y ese hecho hacia que Tony lo deseara aún más. Se veía glorioso desnudo parado junto a la cama. Tony se le quedó mirando embelesado hasta que la expresión de Steve empezó a mostrar algo de inseguridad. Tony se levantó solo para quedar sentado al borde de la pequeña cama.

“Acércate a mi.”

Steve se acercó hasta estar de frente a Tony. Era delicioso ver como sus mejillas se enrojecían furiosamente cuando su miembro erecto quedó solo a centímetros del rostro de Tony. Dios, era adorable.

Tony lo tomó suavemente por su angostas caderas y sin dejar de mirarlo deposito un suave beso en la cabeza de su pene. 

“Tony...”

El quejido de Steve fue delicioso. Sus manos volaron a la cabeza del genio para sujetarlo levemente. Tony siguió besándolo. Un beso tras otro. Recorriendo con sus labios el largo completo de su miembro. Tenía unos deseos locos de tomarlo con fuerza pero sabía que no era el momento. No se primera vez juntos. Le dio un ultimo beso en el cual usó por primera vez su lengua para acariciar el frenillo para terminar en la punta. Los suspiros de Steve lo tenían al rojo vivo.

“Quítame la ropa Steve.”

No hay nada mejor cuando Steve obedece una orden. En dos segundos Tony ya no tenía su polera. Para sacar el pantalón Steve lo empujó suavemente sobre su espalda. En cuanto empezó a bajarlo Tony levantó sus caderas para ayudarlo. La expresión hambrienta de Steve al verlo desnudo alejó cualquier trazo de inseguridad que le quedaba a Tony.

“Eres tan hermoso Tony.”

“Bésame.”

Steve avanzó hasta su boca como un depredador sobre su presa. Sus cuerpos se tocaron completamente, sus bocas se unieron, sus piernas se entrelazaron. El roce entre sus miembros desnudos era maravilloso. Sus quejidos de placer se fundieron en uno. Tony no podía dejar de besarlo. Quería hacer tantas cosas pero la simple idea de dejar esa boca deliciosa se le hacia impensable. Podría quedarse allí, besándolo para siempre, bebiendo de él. Sus piernas se movían unas contra las otras acariciándose sin descanso. Era una novedad sentir cada parte de Steve con su cuerpo. Después de tantos cuerpos que tuvo a su lado era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de cada detalle, cada curva, cada suspiro. Con sus manos tocaba la fuerte espalda acariciándola, masajeandola y obteniendo en cada caricia las más deliciosas respuestas de Steve. Sus besos se hacían más profundos, sus quejidos más intensos, su respiración más agitada. 

Sus nalgas eran redondas y suaves. Podría apretarlas todo el día. Quería morderlas, lamerlas, besarlas. Pero en ese momento al apretarlas una y otra vez Steve movía su pelvis contra la suya dándoles a ambos el más delicioso de los roces.

“Tony, Tony ...”

“Lo sé amor, lo sé...”

Tony movió su mano entre sus cuerpos para tomar el miembro de Steve con fuerza. Ni siquiera al recibir una herida de batalla Steve se había quejado tan fuerte. La gran mano del soldado se unió a la suya para tomarlos a ambos al mismo tiempo. El roce era delicioso, totalmente húmedo por el sudor de ambos y la gran cantidad de líquido preseminal allí acumulado. 

Steve definitivamente sabía llevar un pene al orgasmo. Su contacto era fuerte, constante, perfecto. Todo Steve era maravilloso. Tony podía sentir su inminente orgasmo. No había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, salvo alejarse de él, lo cual era un imposible.

“Steve, bebe... ya no puedo...”

“Yo tampoco...”

Sus alientos se fundieron al mismo tiempo que sus orgasmos los alcanzaron. Tony podía sentir como sus miembros pulsaban y sus vientres se llenaban de semen. Sus bocas se buscaron furiosamente. Pronto ambos se calmaron mientras los últimos espasmos de placer los envolvían. A pesar de necesitar aire Tony volvió a besarlo. Tomó el sudoroso rostro entre sus manos y empezó a besarlo en los ojos, las mejillas, su cuello hasta llegar nuevamente a su boca húmeda y roja por los besos.

“Te amo Steve, te amo tanto.”

Steve lo miró a los ojos. ¿Eran lágrimas las que hacían que sus ojos se vieran tan brillantes?

“Temo estar soñando y que mañana ya no estés aquí...”

“Mientras me quieras Steve, soy tuyo.”

“Te quiero Tony, te quiero. Y seguiré queriéndote aunque las cosas cambien. Eso ya lo sé. Porque he sido y seguiré siendo solo tuyo.”

Steve se tendió de espalda sobre la angosta cama y atrajo a Tony sobre su pecho con ternura. Tony beso nuevamente sus labios y se acomodó en su hombro desnudo sin importar el sudor y el desastre que había entre ambos. “¿Quieres dormir conmigo aunque la cama sea tan pequeña? Preguntó.

“Por supuesto que si Tony. No hay ningún otro lugar donde quisiera estar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los boxer de Steve:  
> 
> 
> El pijama de tony:  
> 
> 
>  Steve y Tony: He usado esta imagen antes, tal vez porque es el estado emocional que más me gusta entre ellos.  
>  


End file.
